Confronta el Pasado
by Maccazan
Summary: Tres años después del torneo de Cell... Picoro encuentra a una misteriosa guerrera, que le odia por haberle arruinado la vida. El hijo del Rey de los Demonios tendrá que encarar los fantasmas de su propio pasado.
1. Una Misteriosa Peleadora

**CONFRONTA EL PASADO**

_**Han pasado tres años desde la pelea con el androide Cell. Antes del vigésimo quinto Torneo de las Artes Marciales, se organiza otra serie de combates de menor importancia en celebración de la muerte de Picoro Daimaku, el día 9 de mayo. Los Guerreros Z deciden tomarlo como entrenamiento previo al Gran Torneo... para el cual aún faltan 4 años. Sin embargo, una misteriosa peleadora con poderes sobrenaturales se inscribe también. Ella está consciente de un hecho que el resto del mundo pareció olvidar... ¡Picoro había reencarnado! Y aunque el hijo del Rey de los Demonios ya no es malvado, ella lo aborrece, ¿por qué?**_

_Dragon Ball Z es propiedad de su creador, Akira Toriyama. En ningún momento intento apropiarme de la historia ni personajes originales de su autor. Es un trabajo de ficción hecha por una fanática total de la serie :) Sin embargo, el personaje Hen Na Maiha sí es original, por lo tanto me pertenece._

**CAPÍTULO 1: Una Misteriosa Peleadora**

-¡El siguiente combate se debatirá entre Yamcha, un gran guerrero que ha concursado tres veces en el Tenkaichi Budokai, el Torneo de las Artes Marciales, y esta chica de nombre Hen Na Maiha! No se dejen engañar por su inocente aspecto, que por algo esta muchacha llegó hasta las semifinales. ¡Será toda una pelea señoras y señores!

El réferi terminó así la introducción de lo que sería el primer duelo de las finales. No se confundan, no se trata del mundialmente famoso torneo de las Artes Marciales. El gobierno del Rey del mundo (sí, el perro), siempre promoviendo el espíritu de patriotismo entre los jóvenes, decidió crear este torneo conmemorativo. Justo el 9 de mayo se cumplía otro año más desde que el malvado demonio Picoro Daimaku intentó conquistar la Tierra y destruir a sus habitantes. Un valiente y desconocido joven luchó contra el monstruo y lo derrotó por el bien de la humanidad. Ahora se llevaba a cabo un 'mini' torneo anual donde los demás guerreros siguieran el ejemplo de aquél honorable niño.

Nuestros guerreros favoritos se emocionaron al enterarse de este acontecimiento, y decidieron inscribirse. Esto sería un fantástico entrenamiento si es que volvía a haber otro gran Torneo de las Artes Marciales. Cuando llegaron, había gente de todas partes del mundo. Era como una gran fiesta, con globos, música y muchos puestos de comida. Incluso había chiquillos disfrazados de Picoro Daimaku y de Gokú (aunque nadie sabía su nombre), jugando por los alrededores… y escenificando la pelea. Cuando comenzó el torneo, los guerreros Z estaban listos y seguros de sí mismos.

Por supuesto que los muchachos superaron por mucho a sus contrincantes comunes y corrientes. Y al cabo de muchas rondas, los ocho finalistas fueron: Yamcha, Krillin, Picoro, Vegeta, Ten Shin Han, No. 18, Mr. Satán (no podía faltar…) y esta desconocida guerrera llamada Hen Na Maiha.

Después de todo lo que el maldito androide Cell les había hecho sufrir, lo único que los guerreros Z anhelaban era continuar aumentando sus poderes de pelea y luchar… sin la preocupación de tener que salvar al planeta ni nada por el estilo. Aún había un aire de desánimo por la muerte de Gokú. Tal vez el torneo los hiciera divertirse un poco y olvidarse de ello por mientras.

Gokú no se apareció como algunos esperaban, así que seguramente seguía entrenando muy duro en el más allá. (Lo que ellos no sabían era que Gokú estaba teniendo sus propios asuntos de los cuáles preocuparse… pero ésa es otra historia).

* * *

><p>Yamcha estaba muy feliz. Era muy probable que sin problemas pudiera pasar de la primera eliminatoria. Su oponente no parecía poderosa… tenía un ki respetable para ser humana y, además, se trataba de una chica. No había forma en que pudiera superar el poder de un peleador tan experimentado como él.<p>

De todos modos no se confiaría tanto. La última vez, por haber pasado por alto a su contrincante, pasó una gran vergüenza. Ese 'Shen', quien finalmente resultó ser Kamisama, lo había hecho quedar muy mal. ¡Se vio como un tonto! No permitiría que eso ocurriera otra vez. No sería piadoso ni aunque se tratara de una pobre señorita.

-Tal vez no tenga oportunidad de ganarle a Vegeta, o a Picoro, pero por lo menos debo demostrar que soy capaz de llegar más lejos que en los demás torneos.

Yamcha volteó a ver de reojo a su futura oponente. Estaba sentada afuera de las instalaciones del templo donde se realizaban los combates. Solitaria, observaba distante el horizonte, con una gran determinación en su mirada. ¿Quién era esta chica? ¿Cómo logró llegar tan lejos? ¿Acaso sería suerte? Desafortunadamente, Yamcha no había tenido oportunidad de ver ninguno de sus combates.

-Será mejor que le pregunte a los muchachos sobre esa mujer. No quiero sorpresas inoportunas durante nuestra pelea.

Yamcha se acercó a sus amigos, quienes almorzaban tranquilamente, y se sentó a un lado del maestro Roshi y Ten.

-¿Qué tal, Yamcha? ¿Listo para la pelea? – preguntó el viejo maestro.

-Por supuesto que sí, es imposible que me gane. Sólo venía a preguntarles si alguien pudo ver pelear a esa tal Maiha en las primeras rondas…

-Seguramente tienes miedo de que te derrote, ¿no es así sabandija? – dijo Vegeta con expresión burlona, recién incorporándose al grupo.

-¡Claro que no! – Yamcha estaba irritado. Nunca podría tragarse a ese engreído de Vegeta. – Es sólo que trato de explicarme cómo es que esa chica llegó a ganarle a tantos peleadores.

-Yo sólo pude verla pelear una vez. – dijo Krillin. – No es la gran cosa. Sus movimientos son como los de un peleador promedio. Hasta tuvo complicaciones para derrotar a un grandulón cualquiera. Si me lo preguntan, yo digo que tuvo suerte.

-Sí, eso mismo pensé yo. – Yamcha estaba más tranquilo ahora.

-Si no derrotas a esa pobre inepta, significa que no eres más que un insecto. – Vegeta calentaba el humor de Yamcha… resultaba divertido para el Saijayin enfadar al ex novio de Bulma.

-Les demostraré que esta vez pasaré a la siguiente ronda. He entrenado muy duro.

Ya eran casi las 3, y el combate estaba a punto de empezar. Yamcha tenía mucha confianza en sí mismo. Casi sentía lástima por su contrincante, pues no tenía oportunidad de ganar. La mujer no era precisamente muy atractiva. Su negro cabello era liso, muy largo, y bastante desaliñado. Una cinta blanca cubría su frente y amarraba su melena. En sus brazos portaba unas muñequeras roídas de color amarillo. Su atuendo era de un blanco percudido, con un cinturón anaranjado que unía su holgada túnica con sus pantalones. No tenía ni un poco de maquillaje, y la ropa no le sentaba bien, a pesar de ello su figura era esbelta. En su rostro se apreciaban muchos rasguños y una que otra cicatriz. Parecía ruda y poco femenina. Por lo menos eso le ayudaría a no perder la concentración.

-¡Bienvenidos todos a la primera pelea de las finales! Esperemos que estos dos peleadores nos deleiten con excelentes técnicas y una batalla para recordar. Tenemos a nuestra izquierda al participante Yamcha, y del otro extremo a su contrincante, la participante Hen Na Maiha. Sin más preámbulos, ¡que empiece la pelea!

Un silencio abrumador consumía el espacio entre los dos combatientes. Yamcha, con una sonrisa, esperaba a que su rival hiciera el primer movimiento. Tal vez sería noble y le daría la oportunidad de darle un par de patadas. Por otro lado, la chica misteriosa, sin siquiera posicionarse a la defensiva, estaba parada con mirada determinada. Sus emociones eran inescrutables… Probablemente estuviera arrepintiéndose en aquél momento y a punto de tirar la toalla.

-¿Qué estás esperando? Lánzame tu mejor ataque.

-…

No hubo respuesta por parte de la chica. Su ceño se frunció y su mirada cambió a una más decisiva. Apretó los puños, pero no avanzó ni un milímetro.

-Bueno, si es así como lo quieres, yo comenzaré. – Yamcha decidió no alargar más esta pelea y terminar de una vez. Él sabía que su poder ya no era el mismo desde el último torneo. Era un luchador realizado y orgulloso. Sus golpes serían rápidos, y certeros.

-¡Ahhhhh!- Yamcha aceleró y saltó hacia su oponente. Maiha recibió un fuerte golpe en el pecho que la obligó a retroceder, y sobrepuso sus brazos en aquella zona para defenderse. Yamcha propinó varias patadas más, y la guerrera no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlas. En tan sólo unos momentos, ya estaba en el suelo con numerosos rasguños en su piel.

-Ha. Esto será mucho más sencillo de lo que pensé. – Yamcha reanudó la sesión de golpes, pero esta vez la chica saltó al otro lado del ring y evadió los ataques.

-Guau, te recuperaste después de todo. No lo haces mal para ser una guerrera con un ki tan bajo. Lamento ser yo quien te lo diga, pero no tiene caso que lo intentes. Esta pelea ya se decidió.

Maiha no dijo nada al respecto. Su expresión seguía siendo la misma. Jadeaba un poco del cansancio, pero aún tenía energías para aguantar unos minutos más.

-Vamos, no quiero lastimarte. Lo mejor es que te rindas.

Esta vez Maiha estaba enfadada, y crujió los dientes en señal de irritación. Aún así, se negaba a rendirse.

Yamcha entendió que no valía la pena razonar con ella y se dispuso a atacar otra vez. Golpeo una, dos, y tres veces, y aquello bastó para que la peleadora cayera una vez más al piso.

-¿Lo ves? Por favor sal del ring y deja de exponerte. No vas a ganar.

En eso, la chica dio un rápido giro en el suelo, y con un puntapié hizo caer a Yamcha. Rápidamente recuperó la compostura, pero el ataque lo agarró por sorpresa.

"_¿Esta mujer es tonta o qué? ¿No entiende que no es la oponente indicada para mí?"_

-Ya me harté. Quise ser bueno contigo pero no creo que estés entendiendo las cosas. Lo siento si te causo mucho dolor, pero la culpa será tuya y de nadie más.

Yamcha entonces preparó un Rogafufuken. Con ese ataque bastaría para sacarla del ring. Justo antes de reunir el poder suficiente, algo lo extrañó.

Maiha se puso de rodillas en el suelo, y cerró los ojos. Juntó sus dedos índices a la altura de su nariz y, concentrándose en silencio, aguardó el ataque de Yamcha.

-¿Qué rayos…?

En aquél momento, una fuerte concentración de energía emergió del cuerpo de la chica, y rayos luminosos apantallaban al público. El estrepitoso sonido de tanta energía asustó a Yamcha. Definitivamente no esperaba nada así.

Maiha abrió sus ojos, los cuales ahora brillaban rojos y llenos de ira. Ahora surgía una forma monstruosa de su ser, como si estuviera poseída por alguna fuerza maligna. De pronto el ki de Maiha se elevó a unos niveles insospechables, y atacó a Yamcha agresivamente.

El guerrero no podía concebirlo ¿De dónde sacó tanto poder esa chica? ¿Cómo fue que no lo advirtió antes? ¡No podía perder esta vez! ¡Aquello no estaba pasando!

Maiha, o más bien el monstruo sombrío que la controlaba, atacó a Yamcha sin piedad y éste no pudo esquivar ni uno solo de sus golpes. Era demasiado veloz para vencerla.

Justo al borde de la plataforma, el monstruo se desvaneció como nube y Yamcha, confundido, sintió el poder misterioso disminuir súbitamente. Lo que no esperaba era una fuerte patada en el cuello, que salió de la nada, y sin darse cuenta ya estaba tirado en el césped, fuera del área de pelea. Recobrando los sentidos, vió a la chica, Maiha, con un gesto serio. Nunca dijo una palabra, sólo dio la media vuelta y se retiró a su privacidad nuevamente.

-¡La ganadora es la participante Hen Na Maiha! ¡Señoras y señores, eso fue bastante inesperado! No sabemos qué más ocurrirá cuando Maiha se enfrente al siguiente finalista. ¡Pronto lo descubriremos!

"_¡No! ¡NO! ¿Cómo lo hizo? ¿De dónde sacó todo ese poder? ¡No es posible que me confiara otra vez y perdiera! ¡Qué humillación! Esto fue una trampa, no hay otra explicación…"_

* * *

><p><strong>La Técnica Especial de Maiha<strong>

-Vaya Yamcha, nadie esperaba que esa chica Maiha te fuera a derrotar. – Ten Shin Han decía a su amigo, con asombro y algo de confusión.

-¡Ni me lo digas, Ten! Fue algo sencillamente humillante.

-Lo dicho, eres un insecto. No puedo creer lo fácilmente que esa niña te venció. – dijo triunfante Vegeta.

-¡Oye! Tú no te metas, no había forma en que pudiera adivinar que se volvería tan fuerte.

-¿Fuerte? No me hagas reír sabandija. No hay justificaciones para lo patética que fue tu derrota.

-¡Maldito Vegeta! Estoy seguro que a ti también te hubiera sorprendido su transformación.

-Yamcha… - Krillin lo llamó con un tono muy incierto y confundido. – No entiendo, ¿De qué hablas? ¿A qué te refieres con 'transformación'?

-… - El peleador, con el rostro descompuesto y la boca abierta, explicó. - ¿Cómo que de qué hablo? ¿Entonces NO lo vieron? Ese instante en que la inocente chica se convirtió en un monstruo abominable, y su ki creció. ¡No puede ser que no sepas de qué hablo!

-Oye Yamcha… - Ten Shin Han se acercó y continuó. – No sé si es una broma, pero nosotros nunca vimos nada de eso.

-Pero…

-¡Cuéntanos más, Yamcha! ¿Exactamente cómo fue eso de la transformación? – inquirió curioso Krillin.

-Pues… fue sorprendente. Después de que esa muchacha se hincó y juntó sus dedos, una luz resplandeció, y todo comenzó a temblar. Todos lo vieron, la gente estaba aterrada. Luego abrió los ojos y… eran totalmente malignos. Fue entonces cuando el monstruo salió de ella y me atacó. No pude resistir a sus ataques…

-¿Quieres saber qué fue lo que vi yo, sabandija? – Vegeta encaró a Yamcha con expresión incrédula y aún más irreverente – Yo ví a una chica hincada como tonta en medio de la plataforma… Y ti petrificado como si estuvieras muerto del miedo. Luego la chiquilla se acercó caminando hacia ti. Sólo le tomó una insignificante patada para tirarte del ring. En verdad eres un tonto.

-¿Qué….? Imposible…. – Yamcha no lograba comprender nada. ¿Se trató de una ilusión? - ¡Eso no es verdad, yo mismo ví cómo la gente se asustó y retrocedió!

-No es que no te creamos, Yamcha. Es sólo que nosotros también estuvimos ahí, y eso jamás pasó. Seguramente usó alguna técnica para hacerte alucinar todo eso. – dijo Ten.

-Oh no. Si es así, qué humillación. Eso significa que me ví como un…

-Idiota. Así es.- Vegeta soltó una carcajada y se retiró de la escena.

-No, sigo sin creer que haya sido una ilusión. ¿Qué hay con su ki? Pude sentir como su poder aumentaba… ¡Tuvieron que haberlo sentido ustedes también!

-Lo siento, Yamcha. Yo no pude sentir nada. Su ki siempre fue igual de bajo. De alguna manera extraña ella hizo algo para que sólo tú sintieras ese poder. – Krillin trataba de hallar una explicación coherente, aunque no parecía haber ninguna.

-Quién lo diría. Esa chica SÍ tenía un truco bajo la manga, después de todo. – Ten estaba decepcionado de que Yamcha ya estuviera fuera de las finales. Ése chico tenía bastante mala suerte.

"La siguiente pelea será entre Ten Shin Han y Picoro. Eso va a ser divertido." Pensó Krillin. Ambos eran buenos amigos suyos, y no quería que ganara uno en especial… Bueno, en realidad sí, el mejor amigo de Gokú deseaba que Ten venciera, para no tener que vérselas con el agresivo de Picoro. La verdad era a Krillin le daban escalofríos solo de pensarlo.

* * *

><p>Picoro, meditando en las afueras de este nuevo templo de las artes marciales, pensaba en la batalla de Yamcha y esa mujer Maiha. Picoro no tenía ninguna duda de que Ten Shin Han sería pan comido. "<em>Esos tres ojos no espantan a nadie." –<em>pensó. Así que mejor pensaba en su siguiente oponente, que sería precisamente Maiha. Si algo escondía esa chica era un asombroso poder oculto. Yamcha había sido un tonto por darle tiempo y no noquearla desde el principio. Obviamente ella usó una técnica especial que lo aturdió, y por eso se le hizo fácil terminarlo de un golpe.

Lo raro era que aquél golpe no había sido tan fuerte. No había sido fuerte, de hecho. Cualquier debilucho hubiera sido capaz de defenderse de un ataque tan simple. Y, para ser justos, no se podía decir que Yamcha fuera un debilucho. Quizás el más débil de los guerreros Z, pero aún así sobrepasaba los poderes de un humano común y corriente.

La explicación era fácil para un guerrero sabio como Picoro. Después de agotar a Yamcha y bajarle la guardia, y después de la repentina forma en que Maiha disminuyó su ki, no esperaba un golpe en el cuello, y totalmente desprevenido se dejó llevar… y cayó del ring por accidente.

Claro, eso tendría mucho sentido si, en efecto, el ki de Maiha hubiera cambiado. Pero el severo cambio en la energía de la chica fue algo que sólo Yamcha sintió. ¿Qué clase de técnica es aquella que sólo es percibida por el contrincante en turno?

-Yo no cometeré el mismo error que Yamcha… Hay algo muy raro en esta guerrera, y dudo que sea tan débil como aparenta.

Por otro lado, Picoro pensaba en lo irónico de la situación. Él estaba participando en el torneo en honor a su muerte, o más bien a la muerte de su padre. Lo cual significaba que hoy era su cumpleaños. No es como que estaba esperando a que alguien lo felicitara.

...

Tal como Picoro predijo, el combate contra Ten Shin Han fue sencillo. Ten es un buen peleador y con gran espíritu, pero el poder de los Namekuseín supera al de cualquier humano, y finalmente la victoria se la llevó el mejor.

Ten Shin Han utilizó su técnica de la cuadruplicación. Pero, como todos recordamos, Picoro también era capaz de dividirse a sí mismo, y cuatro Picoros le dieron una paliza a los cuatro Ten Shin Hans sobre el ring. Cuando el humano no pudo más, se rindió.

Picoro notó que durante toda la pelea esa chica estuvo observando. Estaba estudiando los movimientos del namekusei.

Ahora tocaba enfrentarse a la misteriosa Maiha, una humana solitaria e inexpresiva. Picoro contemplaba a su contrincante, inmiscuida en sus pensamientos, como si estuviera tramando su siguiente plan. A Picoro le resultaba conocida su cara… de alguna manera, sentía que ya había visto esos ojos antes.

-Esta vez tus trucos no te servirán, niña.

...

**_¿Qué más descubriremos durante la batalla entre Picoro y Hen Na Maiha? ¿Por qué al nameku le es tan familiar su rostro? ¿Acaso Maiha tiene algún otro truco bajo la manga?_**

**_Gracias por leer :) Éste es mi primer fic de Dragon Ball Z, así que acepto cualquier crítica o sugerencia. No sean muy duros en los reviews... soy una principiante. Espero que les haya entretenido y ¡esperen con ansias el siguiente capítulo! :D_**


	2. Memorias de un Oscuro Pasado

**CAPÍTULO 2 – Memorias de un Oscuro Pasado**

_**En el capítulo anterior, Yamcha y Ten Shin Han pierden sus respectivos combates de la primera eliminatoria de las finales. Es el turno de Picoro, quien peleará junto con una tal Hen Na Maiha. Si Picoro gana… tendrá que enfrentarse con quien resulte vencedor entre Vegeta vs Mr. Satán.**_

-¡Damas y caballeros! ¡El día de hoy presenciaremos una batalla formidable! Por un lado, tenemos al oponente Sabah Nu, un guerrero muy fuerte y de pasado desconocido. Y por el otro lado tenemos a una guerrera igualmente misteriosa, Maiha. Ambos nos revelarán más de sus grandiosas habilidades. ¡Comenzamos!

-¡Miren a ese tipo verde! ¡Quiso disfrazarse como Picoro Daimaku para el combate, qué original!- gritaba un hombre entre el público.

-Mmmmmm. – Picoro, quien astutamente cambió su identidad para no ser reconocido, se incomodó por el comentario. Por suerte nadie sospechaba nada. Bulma, Roshi y los demás no pudieron evitar reírse.

¡Qué irónico resultaba que Picoro estuviera peleando en el torneo en honor a la muerte de su padre! Eso lo tenía sin cuidado… pues él ya no se sentía muy relacionado con su progenitor. El hijo había superado por mucho el poder del Rey de los Demonios.

En un principio dudó en inscribirse, ya que no se trataba del Gran Torneo sino de una '_total pérdida de tiempo_'. Gokú ni siquiera iba a estar presente, así que ¿para qué molestarse?

Si lo hizo fue porque Gohan le convenció. El adolescente quería que su maestro no estuviera tan aburrido en el bosque, meditando o haciendo sabe Dios qué. Al hijo de Gokú se le complicaba cada vez más visitar a Picoro, debido a los estudios y a que su mamá se lo prohibía, obviamente. El chico además sentía remordimiento de dejar sola a su madre; Gokú tenía ya demasiado tiempo ausente.

Quizás este mini torneo no era la gran cosa… por lo menos para los guerreros Z no representaba nada sin la presencia del más poderoso… Gokú. Pero había que esforzarse; si no, ¿dónde queda el orgullo?

…

El nameku esperaba la reacción de su contrincante. Cada vez que la veía a los ojos, sentía una embarazosa sensación de familiaridad. Definitivamente algo muy raro estaba ocurriendo.

Pasaron minutos, y ninguno de los dos daba señales de empezar la pelea. La gente abucheaba y exigía una pelea emocionante.

-Mmmmmmmm…. – Picoro trataba de descifrar el secreto que ocultaba esa guerrera. Ella lo amenazaba con un gesto mordaz, su mirada desbordaba ira y rencor. Se notaba que le deseaba la muerte, era como si lo odiara desde lo más profundo. Su ceño fruncido y mandíbula tensa la delataban. Esto era muy extraño, ya que las veces anteriores que la había visto ella estaba seria.

-"_Dime de una buena vez quien eres_." – El namekusein se comunicó telepáticamente con la peleadora, lo cual la obligó a levantar las cejas. – "_Sabes perfectamente que no puedes vencerme con el uso de tu fuerza, ¿verdad? Pero vas a usar un truco de magia… No lo hagas, no te funcionará esta vez."_

Lo siguiente sorprendería esta vez a Picoro. Ella le respondió, telepáticamente. –"_Ahora que te he encontrado, después de todos estos años, te voy a vencer. Y no sólo eso… ¡te voy a aniquilar!"_

Picoro pegó un brinco, y emitió un gruñido de irritación. – "_Me estarás confundiendo, chiquilla. No tienes ni la mínima idea de a quien estás dirigiéndote…"_

-"_Por supuesto que sí.. ¿Cómo te atreviste a venir a éste torneo? ¿No tienes vergüenza, PICORO DAIMAKU?"_

-… ¡Oh! ¿Tú cómo….? – Esta vez Picoro no pudo evitar hablar en voz alta. El público estaba confundido, y el réferi también. ¡¿Por qué tardaban tanto en pelear?

La mujer lo encaró nuevamente y lo retó con el puño. _– "__Y no sólo sé quién eres… También sé que has incrementado tu poder en el último año, y planeas enfrentarte al guerrero Gokú cuando regrese del otro mundo. ¿Sabes que secretito tuyo conozco también? Que creaste una nueva técnica, aún mejor que tu Makanko Sappo, y planeas enfrentarte a Gokú con ella, cuando él regrese. Se llama Namek Ishi. Sé que tu poder es tal que podrías matarme sin dificultades. Oh sí, Picoro, no lo niegues."_

-¡No hay forma en que puedas saber eso! ¡Yo entrené solo todo este tiempo! ¡Explica todo esto o me las pagarás! –

Ten, Yamcha, y Krillin se sorprendieron de ver hablar solo a Picoro. ¿Se había vuelto loco?

-"_Te diré algo más antes de empezar la pelea. Sé que tú eres un asesino maligno, un canalla sin sentimientos… Un monstruo que pertenece a la familia del mal. Y te odio por eso. No dejaré que te vayas con vida… aunque me cueste la mía."_

Picoro estaba estático. Esta mujer lo había estado espiando o algo, pues no había forma de que supiera todo eso. Pero, ¿qué le pasaba a esta pobre loca? ¿Cómo que un canalla y asesino? Que Picoro recordara, desde hacía muchos años que no hacía otra cosa más que velar por el bien del planeta Tierra. ¿Cómo se atrevía?

-Mira, chiquilla… deja de decir, o mejor dicho pensar, tonterías. Yo no seré tan compasivo como el inútil de Yamcha.

-Oh, vaya… parece que este vegetal ya se está cociendo…- Por primera vez en todo el combate, la chica hizo conocer su voz.

-¿¡Vegetal! – Picoro, indignado, se precipitó velozmente a su enemiga y lanzó varios puñetazos sobre de ella, mismos que con esfuerzo tuvo que recibir con los antebrazos. Al fin el público experimentaba algo de emoción. En ningún momento Maiha trató de responder a los ataques. En un descuido la peleadora recibió un fuerte golpe en la rodilla y cayó al suelo.

-Argggg… ¿Aún piensas que podrás vencerme? – Picoro estaba muy enfadado. Después de que esa niña lo llamó canalla y asesino, no pudo contener su ira. La mujer era sumamente débil... tan solo unos cuantos puñetazos la noquearon.

* * *

><p>-Espera... ¿qué demonios...? -Picoro no le creía a sus propios ojos.<p>

A continuación Maiha se elevó, y con los pies a un metro del suelo, inició una transformación. De sus ojos brillaba un resplandor rojo y de su boca emergía una energía blanca. El cielo se oscureció. Picoro retrocedió ante lo increíble que era esa situación. ¿Qué ocurría?

Maiha gritó con la fuerza de mil leones rugiendo, y sus extremidades crecieron e hincharon hasta igualar las de un monstruo infernal. Un remolino de aire la rodeaba a la guerrera, y el piso temblaba y se cuarteaba. El ki de Maiha subía a una velocidad escalofriante… Definitivamente se trataba de algo sobrehumano.

Picoro lanzó un rayo a la bestia, mas fue inservible. La energía fue absorbida por Maiha y lanzada al cielo, con el doble de potencia. Picoro no le creía a sus ojos… era horrible.

No obstante, el namekusei recordó la pelea pasada de Yamcha, y lo que les contó ese mismo día.

"…_Fue sorprendente. Después de que esa muchacha se hincó y juntó sus dedos, una luz resplandeció, y todo comenzó a temblar. Todos lo vieron, la gente se veía aterrada. Luego abrió los ojos y… eran totalmente malignos. Fue entonces cuando el monstruo salió de ella y me atacó. No pude resistir a sus ataques..."_

A pesar de ello, ni Picoro ni nadie más pudo ver dicha transformación. Lo que significaba que eran visiones, y que la verdadera Maiha debía estar en alguna parte, creando la ilusión. Picoro se concentró y dejó de prestarle atención al monstruo maligno. Si templaba sus emociones y buscaba el ki real de su contrincante, la encontraría sin dificultad; y así lo hizo.

* * *

><p>En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Picoro estaba frente a Maiha, la verdadera, y le atacó con un puñetazo eficaz. Toda la ilusión desapareció, y Maiha ya no era un monstruo repulsivo.<p>

-Pensaste que caería en tu trampa… Tonta. Me subestimaste.

Maiha golpeaba el suelo, frustrada. Un quejido salió de sus labios. Estaba frenética porque Picoro logró encontrarla.

-¡Jamás me rendiré! ¡No decepcionaré a mi padre! He sacrificado mucho por llegar hasta aquí, ¡Y no serás TÚ quien me humille de nuevo!

-¿De… nuevo? – Picoro, en medio de su perplejidad, fue incapaz de responder al puñetazo directo en su boca. Era imposible que ese golpe… le hubiera dolido. Pero el rasguño punzaba y una pequeña gota morada de sangre namekusei descendía por su barbilla.

-¡¿Eres idiota o qué? ¿Acaso quieres que te dé una paliza? – El guerrero se sorprendió del golpe que esa chica había sido capaz de dar. Picoro sosegó su estado de ánimo y relajó los hombros. Entendió que lo que esta mujer intentaba era hacerlo perder los estribos. Así sería más fácil engañarlo…

-He he. Ése fue un buen golpe, tengo que admitirlo. Muy decente para venir de una simple humana. Pero no has conocido ni la décima parte de mi poder.

-Yo conozco tus poderes, Picoro. Los conozco bastante bien… Y sé que no eres el único que habita ése cuerpo; te has fusionado dos veces.

-¿Uhhh?

-Puedo sentir dos presencias más dentro de ti… gracias a eso fuiste capaz de incrementar tu poder. Vaya, los namekusei son una raza interesante. – Maiha parecía intrigada, aunque no tanto como su oponente.

-…

-¿Te sorprende lo mucho que sé de ti? Si fueras más inteligente ya habrías entendido que puedo leer mentes, e indagar en tus recuerdos más profundos.

-¿QUÉ? ¡¿Con qué derecho te sientes para leer mi mente? – Picoro crujió sus afilados dientes.

-"_**Con el mismo derecho con que tú te sentiste para asesinar a mi padre…**"_

_..._

-¿Cómo… cómo dices? – Ahora sí, Picoro tartamudeaba y no podía asimilar lo que la guerrera le había revelado. Krillin y sus amigos, por otra parte, no escucharon nada, ya que Maiha se lo comunicó telepáticamente.

-No me digas que no lo recuerdas… Mírame a la cara, ¡mírame y dime que no me recuerdas! – la guerrera, con un par de ojos cortantes y desbordándose en odio, se acercó a su contrincante… Sin temor alguno de lo que fuera a ocurrir después.

Picoro creía que se trataba de una farsa… un plan para distraerlo. No obstante, los ojos que en ese momento gritaban frente a él un odio reprimido, eran conocidos.

-Veo que eres un estúpido, así que te daré una ayudadita… - Maiha posó sus dedos índices frente a la nariz de Picoro, se acercó a centímetros del rostro del peleador. Maiha conectó las mentes de ambos, y proyectó imágenes en la cabeza Picoro como si fuera una película. La multitud esperaba inquieta el siguiente movimiento, pero ambos oponentes permanecían ahí, inmóviles.

Las imágenes eran tan claras que casi parecían reales. El hijo del Rey de los Demonios no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

* * *

><p><em>-Deja de molestar a las criaturas de este bosque. – un hombre de estatura alta, y corpulencia robusta, se acercó a un pequeño ser con mirada malvada y piel pálida. El hombre tendió los brazos hacia aquél joven tan peculiar, invitándolo a soltar el cuello de un pájaro agonizante.<em>

_-Mmmmm…. – El joven de piel verde y carnosidades rosas apretó los puños y estranguló al pobre animal, hasta que murió._

_-¿Por qué haces esto, niño? – Aunque su cuerpo intimidaba, la expresión de aquél sujeto era pacífica. Vestía humildemente, y cargaba un cesto lleno de pescado._

_-Si lo que tienes es hambre, te invito a que comas con mi gente en la aldea._

_El sujeto sonrió y extendió un poco más sus brazos. No había una pizca de amenaza en su oferta._

_-Grrrrr…. – El chico, listo para atacar al intruso en cualquier momento, se puso en posición de pelea. Cualquier humano que se interpusiera en su camino merecía morir. El hombre era muy sabio, y se dio cuenta en un segundo de la clase de criatura que enfrentaba._

_-Hace dos días encontramos a dos de los nuestros en las montañas. Habían sido estrangulados. ¿Tuviste algo que ver con ello? – El hombre, después de vincular ambos sucesos, se puso cauteloso y a la defensiva._

_-¿Y si fui yo, qué? – Por fin había hablado el monstruo, dando a mostrar unos filosos colmillos. De orejas puntiagudas, y antenas en su frente, no cabía duda de que aquél ser era Picoro._

_-Percibo mucha maldad en ti, niño… Pero más que ello, confusión. ¿Quién te dijo que tenías que matar a gente inocente? ¿Acaso no sabes que hay un mejor camino?_

_-…_

_-Estas pensando en matarme… puedo leer tu mente. Además sé que buscas a alguien en especial, para deshacerte de él. ¿No te avergüenzas de ello?_

_El chico sintió una chispa encenderse en su interior._

_-Vamos. Por favor, te voy a pedir que te alejes de mi aldea. No dañes a más personas inocentes. No voy a pelear contigo, te lo ruego humildemente._

_El demonio verde recargó una bola de energía y la disparó al pecho del hombre frente a él. Entre el humo y los escombros, se distinguía un cuerpo tendido sobre las rocas. El joven Picoro caminó hacia aquél lugar y descubrió, para su sorpresa, que el humano aún respiraba. Estaba moribundo._

_-No…. no… no destruyas mi pueblo….. no eres…. Lo que tu padre quiso que fueras…. Tú eres….. e… diferente. ¡Aghhh!... Tú… puedes…. Elegir. Eres…. Libre._

...

_-__Oh… no… ¡no lo hagas!__ – Picoro, el Picoro del presente, gritó y quiso detenerse a sí mismo. Desafortunadamente, no eran más que espectros._

_..._

_El monstruo abrió la palma de su mano y, como si fuera un arma, apuntó al cuerpo de su víctima y disparó el ataque final. Un rayo luminoso causó estruendo y encegueció, desde lejos, a la gente de aldea. Nadie supo qué estaba pasando cerca del río._

_Nadie excepto una niñita, que con una patada intentó desviar el brazo del alienígeno. Sin embargo, ya era muy tarde._

_Picoro tomó de la pierna a la niña y la lanzó contra un árbol. Herida, se puso de pie y miró a los ojos a aquél que había matado cruelmente a su padre. Esos ojos…. Picoro no los olvidaría. Después de tantos años, esa misma chica lo veía con ojos vidriosos y amplios, tratando inútilmente de suprimir su dolor. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo._

_Lo único que la pequeña Maiha vió después de eso fue al villano volverse de espaldas y caminar hacia el sur. No la mató._

* * *

><p>-Supongo que ahora sí te acuerdas. – Maiha los hizo aterrizar de aquél delirio. Habían vuelto a su dimensión real, estaban en medio de la arena de combate. Picoro quedó mudo.<p>

-Esto es algo muy extraño. ¿Qué están haciendo los competidores Sabah Nu y Maiha? Prácticamente no han peleado… ¡Por lo que veo se trata de una reunión de viejos colegas! Eso está muy bien, pero por favor dejen la camaradería para después… ¡Queremos una pelea!

El réferi causó un fuerte rugir en el público. Esta pelea estaba siendo mucho más aburrida que la de Yamcha.

-¡Eres un monstruo! ¡¿Por qué no me mataste? ¿Por qué mataste a mi padre y a mí me abandonaste en total humillación? ¡Contesta! – Maiha estaba derramando lágrimas. No pudo contener sus sentimientos… estaba frente al asesino de su padre. Maiha no estaba segura si había llegado hasta ahí para matarlo, o para que él terminara con lo que dejó incompleto hace años.

Picoro, por otro lado, estaba atónito. ¿Qué se suponía que dijera? Quizás, muy en el fondo, nunca dejó de ser malvado. Sólo un ser malvado de corazón pudo hacer algo tan atroz y olvidarlo. Maiha estaba recordándole una época que le hubiera gustado enterrar para siempre.

-No me engañarás con tus mentiras.- Picoro dijo lo único que le vino a la cabeza.

- … ¡Muere, maldito! – Maiha se avalanzó hacia su enemigo y lanzó un combo de puñetazos y patadas. De cualquier modo no fueron suficientes para lastimar a Picoro, y de un manotazo la envió al otro lado del ring. Realmente la adversaria de Picoro era una debilucha cualquiera. Picoro la tomó de la ropa, y la levantó del piso. La tenía colgando, con brazos y piernas rendidas. Telepáticamente, Picoro preguntó:

-"_¿Cómo supiste que era yo? ¿Cómo me encontraste?"_

-"_¿Cuántos alienígenos verdes y orejones he visto en este planeta?"_ – Maiha rió, pero su risa era ácida. Ella esperaba lo peor de lo peor en aquellos instantes.

-"_Hace muchos años se habló de que Picoro Daimakú había reencarnado. Cuando el guerrero Gokú y tú pelearon por primera vez… todo el mundo entró en pánico. Yo seguía siendo una niña pequeña. Me di cuenta, cuando crecí, que se trataba del monstruo que mató a mi papá. Pero como desapareciste sin dejar rastro, todas las personas se olvidaron de ti. Yo creí que te habían matado… estaba tan equivocada._

_Me inscribí en este torneo para incrementar mis habilidades como peleadora. Fue una casualidad que te encontrara aquí… Pero… en el momento en que te vi, no me cupo duda. Tú eras Picoro Daimaku, el que reencarnó."_

-Ya no hay mucho que pueda hacer por salvarme, ¿verdad?- dijo la mujer, resignada.

-No te voy a matar. Contrario a lo que tú creas, no soy un asesino.

Antes de que cualquiera pudiera advertirlo, Maiha levantó los brazos y sostuvo las sienes de Picoro con las yemas de sus dedos. Picoro trató de quitársela de encima, y no lo logró. Era como si sus nervios no respondieran. Lo primero que Picoro pensó fue que era el momento indicado para que esa chiquilla lo matara. Lo tenía en un estado completamente vulnerable.

Luego, su visión se nubló y el sonido se desvaneció. Esto era el final, tenía que serlo. Maiha lo estaba matando lentamente con una técnica impecable. De un segundo a otro todo se convirtió en silencio.

...

Después de lo que parecieron horas, Picoro recuperó la visión y su agudo oído. Maiha estaba ahí, colgada, aún con los dedos sobre la cabeza del guerrero. El público estaba callado.

-¿Qué diablos acabas de hacer?

La expresión de Maiha se transfiguró completamente. No podía respirar. Su cuello estaba siendo estrujado firmemente por Picoro y estaba asfixiándose. Con el poco aliento que le quedaba, dijo:

-Tú… no puede ser…

Picoro estaba harto, sencillamente harto. Furioso, quiso terminar esa pelea cuanto antes y la lanzó fuera de la plataforma. Para su sorpresa, ella voló.

-Picoro Daimaku… Conozco absolutamente todo sobre tu vida ahora…. Pero eso a mí no me interesa. No me interesan ni tú ni tus estúpidos amigos. Mi papá sigue muerto y no puedes cambiar eso. Así que llegó la hora de mi venganza…

-…

-_Te voy a herir en donde más te duela… maldito._

De pronto, Maiha desapareció. Su ki se escondió también. Picoro volteó a su alrededor pero no había rastro de Maiha. Los nervios lo atormentaban. Y cuando menos lo esperaba, ahí estaba Maiha, rabiosa, justo detrás de Gohan.

-**¡NO!...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Picoro descubre el secreto detrás de la peleadora Hen Na Maiha, o por lo menos una parte. Él asesinó a su padre cuando aún era maligno... antes de su batalla contra Gokú. Ahora que lo ha encontrado busca venganza... pero ella es demasiado débil, ¿Cómo se supone que logrará su objetivo? ¿Y porqué tiene unos poderes mentales tan extraños?<strong>_

**Gracias por las críticas ^_^... traté de cambiar un poco la trama para que no fuera tan trillado. Ahora hice a mi personaje como un tipo de villana... pero no le voy a dar todo el protagonismo. Después de todo, ésta es una historia de Picoro :)**

**No olviden dejarme reviews... aún me falta mucho para ser una buena escritora de fics y quiero mejorar :D**


	3. La Furia de Picoro

**CAPITULO 3– La Furia de Picoro**

_**En el capítulo anterior, Picoro se enfrenta a la guerrera Hen Na Maiha. Ésta revela su rencor contra el namekusei… y jura venganza. ¿Estará diciendo la verdad? ¿Y qué tiene pensado hacerle a Gohan?**_

-¡NO!...

Gohan no la vió, puesto a que ella ocultó todo su ki. Maiha imitó un ataque muy conocido para Picoro… un _Makanko Sappo_. Juntó dos dedos sobre su frente y un resplandor luminoso se reunía frente a ella. Todo se volvía penumbra a su alrededor. No obstante, el ki de Maiha ¡no crecía!. Picoro se apresuró, pero una pared invisible le impidió acercarse más. La energía era visiblemente más peligrosa, y cuando reunió el poder suficiente… Maiha lo disparó completamente contra la espalda del muchacho.

Sus ojos se pusieron blancos. Gohan gritó de dolor y la fuerza fue tal que lo atravesó por el pecho. Maiha reflejaba en su mirar deleite y demencia total. Estaba fuera de control. Los demás guerreros Z trataron de hacer algo, pero todos chocaron contra el muro invisible. No había forma de atravesarlo.

-Gohan, ¡NO! ¡GOHAN! ¿POR QUÉ? – Krillin trató de hacer algo con su fuerza... Pero fue inútil. Maiha seguía liberando poder, no se le agotaba. La multitud gritó y corrió horrorizada. El réferi estaba estupefacto ante el descontrol de Maiha. ¿Qué la había empujado a atacar de esa manera a un inocente?

-¡RESISTE GOHAN!- Algo no cuadraba en toda la situación. Desafortunadamente Picoro no pensaba con claridad; se segó completamente por las emociones. Más enfurecido que nunca, golpeó y golpeó el muro, pero el pobre de Gohan estaba atrapado. Maiha reía como una maniaca. El cielo se nubló y truenos ensordecían a toda la gente presente.

El ki de Maiha sobrepasó todo entendimiento en aquél instante. Era tan fuerte que a Picoro le dolían las entrañas solamente con sentirlo. Era más poderoso que el ki de Cell, tal vez. ¡Pero apenas unos momentos no era más que una humana cualquiera! ¿Y cómo fue que Gohan no resistió ni un poco a su poder?

-¡MALDITA SEAS, TE MANDARÉ AL INFIERNO! –. No soportaba la impotencia de no ser capaz de tomar a esa poseída por el cuello y ahorcarla ahí mismo. Por fin Maiha frenó su energía, y el cuerpecillo de Gohan cayó, tieso.

-¡Ahhhhhhggggggggg!- Picoro se hinchó y liberó un poder desenfrenado. Sus músculos aumentaron en volumen y su mirada irradiaba puro odio. De su frente saltaban venas, y de sus brazos también. Hasta el tono verde de su piel se opacó.

-¿Qué esperas? Ya no hay pared que nos separe. Acércate, monstruo.

-¡Tú… eres… el monstruo! – el namekusei lanzó el peor ataque que jamás le hubiera disparado a alguien… su nuevo _Namek Ishi_. Una gigantesca bola verde se dividió en tres rayos enceguecedores, que al ser disparados se entrelazaron y se juntaron en uno solo.

-¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh! – en el grito de Picoro sonó el eco de las voces de Nail y Kamisama… los espíritus que alguna vez el namek absorbió para volverse más poderoso.

...

Sin embargo, ni esa impresionante técnica fue suficiente para detenerla. Maiha la desvió con una sola mano. Sus ojos estaban rojos y llenos de placer maligno.

-No…. no es cierto. Ése… era mi ataque más letal. Sólo alguien como Gokú hubiera podido soportarlo. Acaso tú…

¡Era el final! ¿Quién iba a poder detener a esta criatura maligna? ¡Y lo peor era que Gokú no estaba para ayudarlos!

-Demonio infernal. Y yo que creí que me costaría más trabajo… No eres más que otro tonto.

De pronto…. Picoro sintió que la gravedad dejaba de existir. El cadáver de Gohan se desvaneció. También Krillin, Yamcha, Ten… todos se esfumaron. El público se fue como polvo. Las pupilas de Maiha volvían a su color original, negro. Y fue cuando Picoro por fin lo entendió… **era una ilusión**.

* * *

><p>Cuando Picoro recuperó la noción de la realidad, estaban todos como si nada hubiera pasado. Porque de hecho nada pasó. Aliviado, vió a Gohan y sus inocentes ojos preguntándose por qué el Señor Picoro actuaba tan raro. El cielo estaba normal. La multitud, silenciosa pero normal. Maiha sonreía fríamente frente a él, de piernas cruzadas y flotando. Sus manos estaban juntas y sus dedos índices en la punta de su nariz.<p>

-_Dijiste que no podría engañarte… idiota._

-Grrrrrrrrrhhhrrr. – Picoro se sentía humillado. En efecto, le habían golpeado donde más le dolía. No sólo en el corazón, sino en el orgullo. Había caído redondito en su truco.

-¡AHORA SÍ VAS A SABER LO QUE ES SUFRIR! – Iracundo, el peleador voló directamente hacia ella y con una patada extra potente la envió a los ladrillos que rodeaban la arena. Fragmentos de ladrillo la aplastaron y el polvo se elevó nublando la vista del público. Maiha estaba fuera del ring, y muy probablemente muerta.

El réferi gritó:

-Al fin, damas y caballeros, se ha definido este combate. El ganador es el participante Sabah Nu…. Oh no… ¿Qué piensa hacer Sabah Nu con su oponente? ¡Está acercándose y preparando un ataque! ¡Está furioso!... ¡Por favor, participante Sabah Nu, deténgase o será descalificado! ¡Alguien haga algo!

Picoro disparó un rayo de energía que hizo volar parte del muro de ladrillo. Los espectadores retrocedieron asustados. Bulma, con Gohan a su derecha, estaba pasmada con las manos cubriendo su boca. Luego le gritó a su amigo:

-¡Por favor, Gohan, haz algo! ¡Detenlo o la va a hacer pedacitos!

Picoro pisó el abdomen de su enemiga. Maiha estaba inconsciente y totalmente indefensa. Una luz resplandeció de sus manos; estaba a punto de dar el golpe final. Justo antes de desquitar toda su furia en la guerrera, Gohan corrió y lo detuvo.

-¡Señor Picoro! ¡No la mate! ¿Por qué está haciendo eso? ¡Usted ya la venció!

Picoro dio la vuelta y se encontró con Gohan, confundido. Él estaba bien… no tenía ni un rasguño. El adolescente se plantó en el espacio que separaba el cuerpo de la mujer derrotada y su maestro. No iba a permitir que esta pelea terminara en tragedia.

Picoro se templó un poco. Afortunadamente el muchacho estuvo ahí para detenerlo. De no ser así, seguramente la hubiera desintegrado.

-Gohan… - Picoro apretó los puños y resaltaron sus venas. Esa sensación le recordó los momentos en que Cell masacraba a Gohan, y él no pudo hacer nada para ayudarlo.

¿Porqué la chica había hecho algo_ tan_ estúpido?

Maiha estaba inconsciente. Sus huesos estaban fracturados, y mucha sangre salía de su cabeza. Un poco más fuerte el golpe y no hubiera sobrevivido. Los paramédicos corrieron en su auxilio y la llevaron directo al hospital. Su frágil cuerpo necesitaba atención inmediatamente.

-¿Qué tanto ocurrió aquí, Picoro?- inquirió Yamcha.- ¿Por qué te enfadaste tanto? ¿Usó su truco de las ilusiones?

-La tonta se lo buscó. Estuvo provocándome todo este tiempo. – Fue lo único que dijo. Seguido de ello, Picoro se retiró del ring. Todos estaban muy desconcertados.

"_Fui demasiado torpe. Me dejé llevar por mis emociones. Si me hubiera tranquilizado, me hubiera dado cuenta antes. ¡Claro! Era imposible que una debilucha matara a un guerrero como Gohan. Lo que no entiendo es… ¿Cómo logró hacerme sentir ése ki tan brutal? ¿Y cómo logró desviar mi Namek Ishi?... ¿O será que nunca lo lancé realmente? Mmmm… Nunca noté cuando estaba dentro de su ilusión otra vez... O quizás la primera ilusión estaba dentro de la otra ilusión… Fue impresionante._

_Tengo que buscar a esa loca y descubrir cómo realiza esa técnica... "_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Una Disculpa no es Suficiente<strong>_

Maiha recuperó al fin la consciencia. Estaba recostada de lado, en la cama de un hospital. Por la ventana se escuchaba el trinado de los pájaros. El cielo era de un azul claro, y todo era tranquilidad. El cuerpo de Maiha reposaba hacia la ventana, y daba la espalda al resto de la habitación… De pronto, su espalda se tensó. Había una presencia en el cuarto además de la suya.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

La mujer sintió la presencia de Picoro, sin haberlo visto todavía. Él se encontraba parado justo detrás de ella, a un metro de la cama.

El suspenso los envolvía. Picoro, sin andar con rodeos, le preguntó:

- … ¿Cómo lograste dominar esa técnica?

-¡Largo de aquí! – Maiha amenazó con el brazo, pero el estirón la lastimó y tuvo que ponerlo nuevamente en su lugar. Quizás las palabras de Picoro no fueron las más delicadas para presentarse.

La peleadora estuvo muy cerca de la muerte. Fue un milagro que sus órganos vitales no colapsaran. Tuvieron que coserle una abertura en la cabeza, y por ello el cinto blanco que usaba en su cabello estaba en la basura, con manchas de sangre.

…

-¿Sabes que estuve a nada de matarte?

-Ya quisieras, pimiento parlante. No es tan fácil eliminar a la gran Maiha. – La chica gimió de dolor, necesitaba un poco más de anestesia para relajarse.

- Estaba tan enfadado que pude haberte volado en mil pedazos.- definitivamente 'delicado' no era un calificativo para Picoro.

-Como lo hiciste con mi papá, ¿no? – Maiha, sintiéndose vulnerable, volvió a encarar la ventana. No quería ver a ese sujeto tan despreciable.

Picoro trató de ser sincero y rebuscar un poco más sus palabras. – Yo no recordaba eso… A decir verdad mucha gente inocente murió mientras yo crecía, y no es algo de lo que me enorgullezca.

-Debiste matarme.

- … ¿Cómo?

-Aquella vez, en mi aldea. Hubiera preferido morir a vivir la humillación que me has hecho pasar.

El guerrero respondió amargamente:

-No digas estupideces. Créeme que morir no es nada agradable. Yo he pasado por ello.

-Lo sé.

En verdad, Maiha sabía. Ella conocía todos los recuerdos de Picoro.

-Aún así me hubiera gustado morir y estar con mi padre. En cambio… soy una solitaria, una errante sin rumbo, una forastera a donde quiera que vaya.

El namek estuvo a nada de responder "_Bien, si lo que quieres es morir…_", pero se contuvo. Él sintió un poco de pena por la guerrera herida. Probablemente había arruinado su vida… Era lógico que ella lo aborreciera. Aunque por el momento él seguía actuando con su cruda indiferencia.

-¿Qué clase de entrenamiento tomaste? - De todos modos a Picoro no le interesaba mucho la vida de la humana. Lo más importante era saber cómo aprendió su increíble técnica.

-Mi padre me enseñó todo lo que sé. Él era un genio.

-¿Pero qué te enseñó exactamente?

-Tú nunca podrías dominar mis técnicas. Eres un cabeza hueca… lárgate y déjame en paz.

Maiha sabía perfectamente porqué el asesino de su padre de pronto se aparecía a interrogarla. Lo que buscaba era robarle su técnica y nada más.

-Tú eres una farsa, enana. Ni que necesitara tu técnica… yo_ sí_ tengo poder de verdad. – Picoro cruzó los brazos con enojo. Todavía que le dio la golpiza de su vida a la loca, ¿se le ponía al tú por tú?- Sólo quiero saber cómo lo haces, Maiha.

-¡No me llames por mi nombre, tonto! ¡No somos amigos… ¿qué te hace pensar que le enseñaría algo a una bestia como tú?

Picoro se iba a tener que esforzar si es que quería sacarle información a una humana tan arrogante. El problema era que el namek no era precisamente muy amable que digamos.

-Entonces… ¿es verdad? ¿Realmente asesiné a tu padre?, ¿o fue otro de tus engaños?

-… - La guerrera sólo suspiró. ¿Qué podía ser peor que tener que charlar con su peor y más odiado enemigo?

El namekusei alzó la cabeza y frunció el ceño. Las disculpas no eran lo suyo… y tuvo que noquear su enorme ego para poder armar la siguiente frase:

-_Lo siento_.

…

Maiha no contestó. Ni siquiera se movió un milímetro.

-Pero tampoco te sientas tan especial. No eres la única que ha sufrido en la vida. ¿Sabes que yo también quise vengar la muerte de mi padre alguna vez? Claro que lo sabes… eres una entrometida.

El guerrero de Namek no estaba seguro si la mujer aún lo escuchaba. No se movía ni hacía ruido alguno.

- Fue una bajeza lo que hiciste en la pelea. Te valiste de mi afecto por Gohan para vengarte… y casi te cuesta la vida.

-Sólo quería que sintieras lo mismo que yo sentí cuando mataste a la única persona que me importaba. – Maiha guardó el aliento un segundo. – Pero no es suficiente… Jamás podré hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste a mi papá. Y todo porque soy demasiado débil para vencerte… Nunca te lo perdonaré.

"¿_Qué? Rrrrrr…ésta niña loca cree que realmente me interesa ser perdonado_… ", el orgullo de Picoro se interpuso nuevamente.

Maiha por fin dio la vuelta y encaró a Picoro. Cruzó su dolida y frustrada mirada.

-Tú… - a la mujer le costaba trabajo hablarle de frente. – No mereces que esas personas te hayan perdonado después de haber querido dominarlas… No mereces ni una pizca de respeto de nadie. ¡Eres un maldito!

Ya no tenía caso para Picoro. Era obvio que jamás le iba a perdonar y mucho menos enseñarle su técnica especial. "_Mmm… No la necesito. Aprenderé su técnica por mi cuenta._"

-¡No lo lograrás jamás, idiota!

Rayos, le leyó el pensamiento otra vez. Picoro estaba a nada de perder la paciencia. El solo hecho de que lo llamó 'idiota' le hervía la sangre.

- Sólo vete. Por favor, vete.- la voz de Maiha se entrecortó. Sus ojos estaban a punto de desbordarse en lágrimas… pero no, no lo iba a permitir. No iba a cederle a ese monstruo la oportunidad de verla llorar.

Maiha estaba destrozada. Su única oportunidad de vengar la muerte de su padre, ¡desperdiciada! Lo peor es que la mujer no tuvo la fuerza suficiente, a pesar de su rudo entrenamiento y su convicción. La deshonra y la humillación la marcarían por el resto de su existencia. Y ahora que su único propósito se vio truncado por la derrota, ¿Cuál sería su propósito ahora?

Picoro salió de la habitación. La guerrera alcanzó a ver el borde de su capa blanca desaparecer tras la puerta. Luego de eso, rompió en amargo llanto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Picoro contra ¿Vegeta o Mr. Satán?<strong>_

El referí anunció que el siguiente combate del torneo de las artes marciales se pospondría debido al mal clima. Aparentemente una gran tormenta se avecinaba y podía ser peligroso. Lo raro era que hacía un rato el sol brillaba radiante... pero bueno, habría que esperar unas horas. Los próximos rivales en confrontarse serían Vegeta y Mr. Satán. El príncipe Saijayin derrotó a Krillin sin problemas en la primera eliminatoria. Mr. Satán, por otra parte, le prometió mucho dinero a No. 18 para que se dejara perder (quién diría que años más tarde el tramposo sobornaría otra vez a la androide). Picoro estaba seguro que el farsante de Mr. Satán no se saldría con la suya en su pelea con Vegeta. Ése saijayin antipático y orgulloso se las vería con el nameku a como diera lugar, en la gran final.

Picoro trató de sacarse de la cabeza a la tal Maiha. No tanto por ella, sino por su técnica. Vegeta era un oponente demasiado fuerte, y vencerlo sería casi imposible. La única manera que al nameku se le ocurría para vencer al saiyajin era mediante una técnica sutil. Porque si por la fuerza se definía el combate, Picoro perdería. En ese momento ni su Namek Ishi parecía suficiente. Le costaba mucho admitirlo, pero había que tener las cartas en claro.

Picoro optó por concentrarse en su mejor táctica, la cual consistía en combinar el Makanko Sappo con la energía vital producto de sus fusiones pasadas… con Kamisama y Nail. El resultado era una suma de poder increíble, aunque algo delicada. La primera vez que la intentó casi desmorona un bosque completo… y eso que no la aplicó en su magnitud total. La verdad es que esa técnica sólo era para casos de emergencia, y Picoro deseaba estrenarla con nadie más que con Gokú. Entonces Picoro recordó…

-El Namek Ishi…. ¡Ésa niña Maiha lo desvió!

Picoro se enfureció y exclamó con mucho desconcierto. ¡¿Cómo lo hizo? Si había una forma de desviar fácilmente su técnica maestra, ¡estaba perdido! Antes de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, Picoro se precipitó tenazmente a la habitación de Maiha.

No, de hecho, antes de llegar al hospital se apresuró con Yayirobe (quien estaba junto con el resto de los muchachos) y tomó sin preguntarle una semilla del ermitaño. No había tiempo que perder.

* * *

><p>Picoro entró a la habitación, y encontró a Maiha dormida.<p>

- Levántate ahora mismo.

Evidentemente no bastaría con hablar para que Maiha despertara. Picoro la tomó del brazo y la movió suavemente. Nada aún.

-Ghhhhh. – El nameku golpeó la mesa de junto con un puñetazo, y accidentalmente la partió en dos. Ni así pudo despertar a la joven.

"_Demonios, los humanos son criaturas tan perezosas…"_

En eso, la chica estiró un brazo y arrugó la nariz. Parecía que iba a abrir los ojos, pero sólo cambió de posición y susurró débilmente:

-… Picoro…

El guerrero calló y escuchó su nombre salir de los labios de Maiha. ¿Por qué? Si seguía dormida...

-¿Maiha? Picoro intentó nuevamente agitándola y llamándola. Así lo hizo durante un par de minutos. Tuvo cuidado de no lastimarla más de lo que ya estaba.

-Mmmmm… - por fin, la mujer se esforzó para separar los párpados. Pasaron unos segundos para que sus ojos se adaptaran a la luz. Estaba extrañada.

-¿Otra vez tú? ¿Ahora qué quieres? – instintivamente la chica se puso a la defensiva y sus músculos se tensaron. Apretó los puños y contuvo la respiración.

-Necesito que te cures y me enseñes tu técnica ahora. Y dime cómo diantres desviaste mi poder con tanta facilidad.

-Ja ja… si, espera un momento, ahorita voy que me curo las costillas rotas, sólo necesito un vaso con agua…- respondió con sarcasmo. – Eres un GRAN imbécil si sigues creyendo que…

-Escúchame bien. Cómete esta semilla y todas tus heridas desaparecerán.

-¿Con una semilla?– Maiha examinó el frijol y permanecía escéptica a los beneficios del alimento. - ¡Te estás burlando de mí! ¿Verdad?

-Sólo cómetela. Te lo estoy diciendo en serio. –El namekusei perdía rápidamente la paciencia.

-Estás tratando de envenenarme.

-¡Si quisiera matarte ya lo hubiera hecho con un solo dedo!- gritó alterado. -¡Cállate y trágatela!

Maiha cerró la boca en total desconfianza. El peleador la tomó del cuello y la forzó a tragarse la semilla. Ella opuso resistencia, mas fue casi atragantada. Cuando la semilla del ermitaño al fin llegó a su estómago, sintió en un instante sus milagrosos efectos. Maiha se sentía como nueva. Se puso de pie y pegó un salto.

-¿Qué demonios me hiciste?– La muchacha rompió los vendajes y yesos que le estorbaban. Maiha alzó sus brazos y corrió de un lado a otro, llena de energías. Como desesperada buscaba sus pertenencias para huir cuanto antes. Si no, quien sabe de lo que el demonio fuera capaz.

-Eso no importa. Ya que estás mejor, tenemos que entrenar antes de que acabe la tormenta.

Maiha pausó sus ansias y suspiró.

-¡¿Qué parte de 'olvídalo' no entiendes?

- No te lo pregunté…

Maiha estaba fúrica. ¿Qué a Picoro se le olvidó que ella lo detestaba? ¡Él eliminó a su padre! ¿No estaba conforme con haberla deshecho en el ring? ¿Por qué no dejaba de torturarla?

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y SI ME NIEGO?

-No te daré la esfera del dragón con la que puedes revivir a tu padre.

-…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Picoro ha dicho algo que dejó sin habla a la guerrera Hen Na Maiha. ¿Será cierto que la ayudará a recuperar a su padre? Ella lo odia con toda el alma. ¿Aceptará acaso enseñarle su técnica?<strong>_

_**Falta muy poco para la batalla entre Vegeta y Mr. Satán. El humano no tiene posibilidades, según parece. Todo apunta a que la gran final se debatirá entre el príncipe Saiyajin y el guerrero más poderoso de Namek. Afortunadamente la tormenta le da a Picoro tiempo suficiente.**_

_**Otra vez gracias por leer :)**_


	4. Picoro, El Alumno

**CAPÍTULO 4 – Picoro, ¿El Alumno?**

_**En el capítulo anterior... Picoro le ofreció a Maiha una esfera del dragón a cambio de que ella le enseñe su técnica especial. La guerrera aún necesitaría las otras seis para poder revivir a su padre, y no está segura si acceder al trato. Mientras tanto... el torneo se encuentra en recesión debido a una fuerte tormenta. ¿Tendrá Picoro tiempo suficiente para poner en marcha su plan?**_

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y SI ME NIEGO?

-**No te daré la esfera del dragón con la que puedes revivir a tu padre.**

La habitación se inundó en suspenso. De alguna extraña manera, Maiha sabía de qué le hablaba el guerrero namekusei. Ella supo algo de las esferas, a grandes rasgos, cuando escudriñó la mente de su adversario en esa batalla. Aquel momento en que, siendo apresada firmemente por el cuello, sintió desesperación y usó sus manos para vincularse con el subconsciente de Picoro.

…

_Después de lo que parecieron horas, Picoro recuperó la visión y su agudo oído. Maiha estaba ahí, colgada, aún con los dedos sobre la cabeza del guerrero. El público estaba callado._

_-¿Qué diablos acabas de hacer?_

…

Lo que Maiha hizo fue robarle todos sus recuerdos, quizás esperando a encontrar algo que la ayudara a salvarse… o más bien, algo con lo cual vengarse. Cuando le fue revelado en su interior el cariño que Picoro le tenía a su aprendiz, Gohan… ella creyó haber encontrado la pieza perfecta.

Por eso la guerrera creó todo un delirio donde ella masacrara al joven, y Picoro no pudiera hacer nada al respecto. La chica estaba perfectamente al tanto de las circunstancias… de que no podría matar ni a Picoro ni a su aprendiz puesto a que la diferencia de poderes era extrema.

Eso le causaba rabia y furor. Así que por lo menos_, por lo menos_, quiso sentir por unos breves instantes que su sed de venganza era saciada, por fin, en su miserable vida. No sólo creó una ilusión para Picoro, sino para ella misma.

Pero ella recordaba algo, algo que la sorprendió mucho más de lo que esperaba. Algo que le tomó mucho tiempo asimilar y le causó todo un dolor de cabeza. Algo que no la dejaba respirar tranquila y quizás no la dejaría jamás. Ése alienígeno verde y de ojos negros NO era el mismo que ella conoció.

Bueno… técnicamente sí lo era, pero había algo diferente. En sus traumáticos recuerdos de la infancia, Maiha proyectaba a un demonio sediento de sangre y lleno de maldad; una verdadera pesadilla viviente. Cuando la chica invadió el alma de su odiado némesis… no encontró nada similar dentro de él.

"_¿Por qué, ¡POR QUÉ!" _Ella quería ver la horrible cara del infeliz demonio, suplicando por su vida cuando ella le desfigurara y torturara lentamente. En lugar de ello tenía a un tonto que se renegaba a sí mismo e intentaba redimirse.

¿Por qué el demonio más temido del mundo sufrió tanto al ver morir a su aprendiz? ¿Por qué una criatura 'sin corazón' mostró sentimientos tan intensos? ¿Por qué su alma era la de un ser de buenas intenciones? ¿Y, por qué, ahora… le ofrecía una esperanza para volver a ser feliz?

-Tú…. ¿me vas a dar esa esfera si te ayudo?

-Así es.

Maiha estaba atónita. Sentía la sangre correr por sus venas. Era incontenible el gozo que sintió al escuchar esas palabras. Su rostro empalideció y su cuerpo temblaba, como si fuera a desplomarse en cualquier instante. Los ojos se le pusieron rojos, y la sola esperanza de poder recuperar a su amado padre la hizo acelerar su respiración.

-Y como no podrás encontrar las otras seis por tí misma... te daré un radar especial.

-¿En serio? ¿No me estás engañando?

-Tú puedes leer mis intenciones. Hazlo si no confías en mí.

Maiha contempló incrédula al peleador misterioso que portaba una capa larga y cruzaba de brazos frente a ella. En su mirar había algo que le golpeaba en lo más profundo… Ella sabía que Picoro no mentía. ¡Maiha vería a su padre después de tantos años! ¡Todo su sufrimiento acabaría! ¡Por fin volvería a sentirse amada por otro ser humano!

-¡Mi padre! ¡Mi padre!- Maiha cayó de rodillas. No creía lo que sus oídos escuchaban, ni lo que su corazón le confirmaba. -¡Haré lo que me pidas, pero por favor ayúdame a revivirlo! – Maiha cerró los ojos, luchando por reprimir cualquier lágrima que amenazara con derramarse.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?- Maiha inclinó la cabeza. No quería que nadie viera la humedad en sus párpados.

Picoro no respondió a su pregunta. "_No lo hago por ti, niña insolente. Lo hago por mi propia conveniencia, y nada más_.", pensó.

-Bien, es mejor que aceptaras por las buenas. Ahora vámonos que el tiempo se nos termina.

-Espera, ¿a dónde vamos?

-Hay un lugar al norte de esta isla. Se llama la torre de Karin. En la cima hay un templo… Tenemos que ir ahí. Es el único lugar donde tendremos el tiempo suficiente para entrenar.

-¿De qué hablas? La tormenta puede disiparse en menos de lo que te imaginas. Cuando sea tu turno de pelear, no llegarás a tiempo.

-Lo tengo arreglado, enana. Yo provoqué las nubes que ves en el cielo. Con mi energía moví las aguas de la costa y traje una corriente hasta aquí. La lluvia durará hasta el amanecer.

-De acuerdo… - Maiha estudió el cielo y concluyó que había tiempo suficiente. – Vámonos.

Aún no había lógica en nada… La mujer le dijo algo al nameku antes de escapar a algo desconocido.

-Escúchame bien… Si llegas a romper tu promesa, me las pagarás. – su expresión era tan seria como la muerte misma. Picoro sólo asintió con la cabeza.

Picoro tomó a Maiha en sus brazos, y se preparó para salir por la ventana volando. Ella se sonrojó y forcejeó para que éste la soltara.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¡Yo sé volar!

-No te ofendas, niña, pero quiero llegar rápido y no te voy a estar esperando.

Ambos salieron disparados, dejando un rayo luminoso detrás de ellos. Algunos peatones se asombraron del espectáculo en el cielo.

Maiha gritó aterrada. Iban a una velocidad impresionante.

-¡ESTÁS LOCOOOOOOO…..!

* * *

><p>Al fin estaban los dos guerreros en el templo de Kamisama. Mr. Popo los recibió con confusión.<p>

-¡Hola Picoros! Oye… ¿no se supone que estás peleando en el torneos?

-Hubo un cambio de planes. Vamos a entrar a la habitación del tiempo.

-¿Cómo? – Mr. Popo se plantó en la entrada de la habitación, y Picoro amenazó con empujarlo a un lado.- ¿Hay algún enemigos poderoso? ¿Estamos en peligro, Sr. Picoros?

-No, no hay peligro, pero vamos a entrar.

-Si no hay peligro, – Mr. Popo sonrió con aquél gesto suyo tan raro – No puedo dejarlos entrar. ¡Oh! ¿Y quién es esta jovencitas?

- ¿Quién este hombrecillo tan extraño? – Maiha retrocedió un pie cuando Mr. Popo se acercó y apretó su mano. Su expresión le daba algo de miedo a la mujer.

-No hay tiempo de presentaciones. Maiha y yo vamos a entrar a la habitación. Tiene que mostrarme una técnica importante.

-Oh… ya veos. Con que Picoros planea hacerse más fuertes, ¿eh? Pero… ¿Crees que esta joven pueda aguantarlo?

-¿Con quién crees que hablas, Buda?- Maiha se irritó. – Yo puedo aguantar lo que sea.

-Ya la oíste, Popo. Ahora hazte a un lado. Entraremos ya.

-¡Pero Señor Picoros! ¡Eso no está permitidos! ¿Cuánto tiempo van a estar dentros?

-El que sea necesario.

Ignorando las quejas del guardián del templo, Picoro guió a Maiha a la puerta que conectaba el mundo con la 'habitación del tiempo'. Maiha no sabía nada sobre aquél lugar.

* * *

><p>-Ya estamos aquí, ¿y ahora?- Maiha contempló su alrededor. La habitación era muy peculiar. Al final de ella se veía un vacío blanco eterno. – Wow, es impresionante. Nunca había visto algo igual en toda mi vida.<p>

-¿Sabes lo que significa estar aquí adentro, verdad Maiha? ¿Sabes lo que ocurre en el mundo exterior cuando estamos aquí?

-Ehm… no, creo que no.

-¡QUÉ! –Picoro abrió su boca y el tono verde de su piel se ruborizó. - ¡Supuse que ya lo sabías, ¿No leíste mis recuerdos?

-Sí, pero tuve pocos minutos para hacerlo. Sólo puse atención a lo importante.

-¡ESTO no es un juego! ¡Con razón ni lo pensaste, eres una insensata!

Maiha estaba enredada en todo este asunto. – ¿Hay algo que deba saber?

Picoro hundió su cara entre sus palmas. Cuando le explicara a Maiha de qué se trataba…

-Mira…. El tiempo aquí es diferente que en el exterior. Si aquí pasa un mes… en el mundo real sólo pasan un par de horas. Así funciona esto, por eso podemos disponer del tiempo suficiente en lo que yo aprendo tu técnica.

-¡Ah, ya entiendo! No imaginé que existiera algo así.

-Pero no te lo he dicho todo. Aquí las condiciones son muy diferentes que allá afuera… No será nada fácil.

-¿Uhm?- Maiha dio la media vuelta y exploró el baño y la cocina de la habitación. Estaba maravillada. – Una casa… es como la casa en la que vivía con mi padre. Hace mucho que no entraba en una como ésta. Tiene cama y todo.

-¡Escucha! Si quieres salir y mejor no arriesgar tu vida, es el momento.

-¿Salir? Eso no… yo vine a cumplir mi parte del trato y lo haré cueste lo que cueste.

-¡MAIHA!- al namekusei le saltó una vena de su sien y la miró con reprobación. – Vas a sufrir en este lugar como nunca antes lo has hecho. Las temperaturas se vuelven extremas y la gravedad está aumentada 20 veces. Además tendrás visiones. No lo soportarás.

Maiha enmudeció. Ahora le llegaban a la cabeza películas cortas sobre el tiempo que Picoro pasó en la misma habitación hacía tiempo. Su rostro se volvió serio.

-Oh, entiendo. Puedo morir en este lugar si no tengo cuidado.

Picoro asintió con la cabeza.

Maiha se sentó en un rincón de la habitación, con sus piernas y brazos cruzados. Tenía puesta la bata del hospital, y le resultaba muy incómoda.

-Quisiera tener mi propia ropa…

Picoro ignoró el quejido de la mujer y dijo:

-Ya deberíamos empezar el entrenamiento.

-No puedo empezar con esta bata. Se desmoronará.

Picoro frunció el ceño y gruñó. Sus afiladas garras querían arañar a esa humana tan irritante, que no estaba cooperando debidamente.

-Te haré algo de ropa, pero tienes que quitarte eso primero.

-… - Maiha expandió sus ojos y mordió su labio inferior. Luego se sonrojó hasta las orejas y gritó histérica.

-¡No me voy a quitar la bata enfrente de ti! ¡¿Te crees muy listo?

-¿Qué? – Picoro no comprendió de dónde provino el insulto. – Dijiste que querías ropa nueva.

-¡Pero no tengo que desnudarme para que me la des!

Picoro, aún sin comprender, caminó hacia ella y se propuso a no darle más cabida a sus berrinches. Desgarró la bata de hospital que la chica traía puesta y la lanzó al piso. La chica gritó y gritó furiosa, echando puñetazos y rasguños. A Picoro le dolían los oídos por lo agudos que eran sus gritos.

La chica, desnuda e indignada, moría de la vergüenza y gritaba:

-¡Eres un maldito! ¡Sabía que te aprovecharías de mí! ¡Sin vergüenza mffffhhmhmm….! – Picoro le tapó la boca con la mano y, sin sentir ninguna clase de pena o incomodidad, examinó a la chica y materializó sobre de ella un traje casi idéntico al suyo.

-¡YA CÁLLATE!- Picoro la empujó agresivamente. – Ya te di lo que querías. Ahora prosigamos con el entrenamiento.

Maiha seguía ruborizada de la vergüenza, aunque le resultó extraño que Picoro ni se inmutara. Bueno… siendo un maldito villano no podía saber nada de mujeres…

Picoro caminó hacia el vacío y la invitó a venir con él. Luego le advirtió:

-Lo que estás a punto de experimentar será mucho más duro de lo que esperas. Ojalá no seas tan débil como para morirte.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que Maiha sintió fue como el suelo la atraía y la estampaba contra sí. Su rostro y extremidades le dolían… la gravedad le impedía moverse. El sudor caía de su frente, y su piel empezaba a ponérsele morada. Gemía y luchaba por ponerse en pie, mas sus intentos eran infructuosos.<p>

-Te lo advertí.

-Picoro – la caja torácica de la mujer punzaba, por lo que le costaba trabajo hablar. – a…yuda… no pue… do.

El nameku giró los ojos y gruñó. Tal vez esto no era buena idea. La cargó y la deslizó hasta el piso normal de la habitación… en donde la gravedad era ligera.

-Uhhhh….. ohhh… - Maiha exhaló profundamente y recogió todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieran. – No… no estoy lista… no puedo pasar.

Picoro se frustraba por la incapacidad de la pobre humana. Su fuerza era tan insignificante, que hasta el enano de Chaoz podía superarla. Maiha recobró la compostura, y corrió hacia el vacío, en el afán orgulloso de aguantarlo.

-¡Espera, Maiha! Picoro la detuvo justo antes de que se lanzara. - Esto no va a funcionar. Tu cuerpo no resistirá ni un minuto ahí.

-¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo soy Hen Na Maiha! ¡Soy una guerrera poderosa y puedo hacerlo!

-Eres una humana débil.

Maiha crujió los dientes, a punto de estallar en un ataque de ira. Picoro la regresó a la plataforma de la habitación.

-No hay otra opción. Entrenaremos aquí.

-Villano manipulador. De no ser porque me vas a dar una esfera del dragón, ya me hubiera largado.

Ambos guerreros se acomodaron en posición de flor de loto, con la cabeza agachada y los brazos cruzados. Como ambos traían la ropa muy parecida, parecían el reflejo del otro en un espejo.

-Si así prefieres… Entrenaremos aquí. Te enseñaré tal y como mi padre lo hizo conmigo. Si no obedeces al pie de la letra, todo saldrá mal. ¿Te quedó claro?

-…Seee…. – Al guerrero le molestaba tener que tomar órdenes de una chica tan inútil.

-De acuerdo. La primera lección de nuestro entrenamiento será… permanecer en silencio. Para poder influir en mentes ajenas primero tienes que aprender a controlar la tuya. Y la mejor forma de hacerlo es permaneciendo en silencio. Completamente.

-… - Picoro escuchaba con atención. No dijo ni una palabra.

-No estás entendiendo. – Maiha reprochó. – No sólo debes permanecer en silencio por fuera. Sino también por _dentro_. Tienes que ponerte 'en blanco'. El punto es que no haya forma en que yo sepa en qué estás pensando.

-Oh… - Picoro, aunque confundido, trató de obedecer. Cerró los ojos y trató de poner su mente en blanco.

-Estás mal.

-¿Ahora por qué?

-No cierres los ojos. Debes verme a los ojos, todo el tiempo. Los ojos son una ventana totalmente transparente al alma. Para desbloquear estos poderes, debes primero abrir tu alma. Cuando lo hayas hecho, podrás examinar fácilmente el inconsciente de tu oponente.

-Esto es ridículo…

-Pues si no te parece podemos regresar.

-Mmmmm – Picoro refunfuñó y de mala gana obedeció las instrucciones de Maiha. Él quería terminar con esto tan pronto como pudiera para poder ir a pelear con Vegeta. Y, sobre todo, para no tener que escuchar los odiosos gritos de su acompañante.

…

Pasaron horas durante la sesión de 'desbloqueo' de su alma, o como se le llamara a lo que estaban haciendo. Picoro sabía muy bien cómo llevar a cabo una meditación… era algo que él hacía seguido. Pero esto era diferente… pues antes no había necesidad de conectar y armonizar la meditación con otra persona. Era más complicado de lo que parecía.

Maiha conectaba su mirada con la del guerrero, sin siquiera parpadear. Sus ojos eran como dos amplios discos brillantes, de un color tan oscuro que asemejaba un abismo. Picoro no podía evitar sentir algo de disgusto ante lo penetrante que resultaba su expresión.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más…?

-¡Shhhh!

Transcurrieron así varios minutos más.

…

-No se puede. Algo está mal.

-¿Qué dices? – Picoro estaba consternado.

-Hay una porción de tu cerebro que se encuentra dormida. No has podido liberar todas tus capacidades mentales por este bloqueo. He tratado durante todo este tiempo de activarla… pero es inútil. Simplemente no podrás usar mi técnica.

-¡No me salgas con esas tonterías! ¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer para resolverlo!

-¡Es que NO SÉ cuál es el problema!

-¡Maldición! – Picoro golpeó el piso y lo hizo vibrar. - ¡Te advierto que no saldremos de aquí hasta que consiga dominar tu técnica!

-Mira, orejón, me estás colmando la paciencia. Dame un minuto para pensar… En lo que yo lo arreglo, tómate una siesta o algo.

-No perderé mi tiempo haciendo algo tan inútil.

-¿Acaso tú nunca duermes?

-Sí, pero sólo cuando mi cuerpo me lo exige. No soy tan perezoso como ustedes los humanos. Además de que sigo consciente de lo que me rodea mientras duermo… puedo despertar con el más leve sonido… ¿Crees que podré dormir con una mujer tan escandalosa?

-¿Yo, escandalosa?... – Maiha apretó los puños, y de pronto los volvió a relajar. Como una epifanía, la respuesta llegó a su cabeza y exclamó. - ¡Ahh, claro, eso es!

-¿?

-Tu forma de dormir es distinta a la nuestra… _¡No puedes soñar!_

_..._

La mujer le explicó a su alumno que los _sueños_ provenían de una sección recóndita del subconsciente de los seres humanos… Una sección fuera de su alcance, incontrolable, con la cual interactúan únicamente estando dormidos. Picoro tenía bloqueada esta parte de su mente debido a su forma de dormir.

-Mis ilusiones manipulan precisamente ésta región del cerebro. Mi técnica es básicamente impulsos eléctricos que penetran a través de los ojos y hasta el cerebro. De esta manera yo puedo hacerlos ver, y _sentir_, cualquier cosa que quiera y ustedes, mis contrincantes, lo creerán. Es difícil que un ser humano se dé cuenta por sí solo de que está dentro de un sueño… como te dije en un principio, la mente es tan poderosa que puede hacerte perder la noción de la realidad.

-O sea que, para que yo pueda hacer lo mismo… tengo que aprender a soñar.

-No seas bobo. Soñar no es algo que se aprende… soñar es algo que por naturaleza deberías hacer. ¿De verdad _jamás_ has soñado?- Maiha recapacitó su teoría. –Lo bueno de todo esto es que… sí hay manera de componerlo.

-Vaya… con que dijeras eso bastaba.

-Cuando peleamos en el torneo… pude aplicar mi técnica sobre ti. Eso significa que tu pedazo de cerebro no está atrofiado del todo. Aunque ahora me explico por qué fuiste capaz de evadir la ilusión y golpearme.

-Estupendo… si cualquier humano mediocre puede soñar, no veo porqué yo no.

-Sí, geniecillo, ¿y qué pretendes hacer?

-Uhmmmm… - Picoro puso su dedo índice en su boca y desvió la mirada en busca de una solución.

-Oye…

-…

-Se me acaba de ocurrir algo.

-¿¡Tan pronto! ¡Pues vamos, habla!

-Seguramente… uhm, después de alguna de tus grandes batallas, no sé, con Gokú o con alguien más… te habrán dado una golpiza que te dejara inconsciente. O sea… verdaderamente INCONSCIENTE, sin poder escuchar nada a tu alrededor, ¿o me equivoco?

-Ya sé por dónde va esto…

-Se me ocurre que… si presionamos tu cuerpo hasta que no pueda más… tendrás que quedar inconsciente y en ése estado tendrás tu mente apta para soñar.

Picoro rió sarcásticamente. – Ah, con que de eso se trata. ¿Y serás tú la que me golpee hasta que yo quede inconsciente? ¡Por favor!

-¡Es la única manera! Además, yo cooperaría con gusto…

Picoro lanzó una mirada de pistola a la mujer y cruzó los brazos irritado. No iba a dejar que esa tonta se aprovechara de la situación.

-O lánzate un ataque poderoso a ti mismo. Sólo no te pases de la mano.

Aquello sonaba mucho mejor. Si iba a salir lastimado, por lo menos que fuera por su propia fuerza y no la de alguien más.

-De acuerdo. Preparémonos…

* * *

><p>-Muchachos… ¿alguien ha visto al Sr. Picoro? – Gohan caminó hacia el sitio donde estaban reunidos sus compañeros. El hijo de Gokú no tuvo tiempo para participar en el torneo; su mamá le prohibió rotundamente que se distrajera del estudio. Además, sabemos que pelear no era su pasatiempo favorito. Cuando olió la deliciosa comida recién preparada y servida en la mesa, olvidó su pregunta y se sentó a devorar todo lo que pudiera.<p>

-No, Gohan. Hace un buen rato que no lo veo. – contestó Krillin, aunque el Semisaiyajin lo ignoró cuando se sirvió un gran plato de arroz. El guerrero continuó:

-¿No les parece raro que Picoro no esté aquí dentro? ¿O afuera, meditando?

-Debe de estar por aquí… pero ya saben cómo es, no le caemos muy bien que digamos y anda solo por su cuenta. – dijo Bulma.

-Qué mal que no lo encuentre, ¡Y yo que quería felicitarlo!- Gohan habló con la boca llena, y apenas y se entendió lo que dijo.

-¿Felicitarlo por qué? ¿Por pasar a la siguiente ronda? – preguntó el maestro Roshi.

-¡No! Acabo de caer en cuenta que… ¡hoy es su cumpleaños!

Todos hicieron cara de desentendidos. Un momento… Gohan tenía razón. Obviamente el mismo día que Picoro padre murió, el Picoro que ellos ahora conocían había nacido. O por lo menos el huevo del que salió había sido vomitado por Daimaku. Si había una fecha significativa para Picoro, tenía que ser ésa, ¿no?

-¡Es el cumpleaños del Sr. Picoro! Y nadie le ha dicho nada… ahora me siento un poco culpable.

-No te sientas mal, Gohan. Dudo mucho que a él le interese celebrar algo así. – dijo Krillin.

-Pues a lo mejor es que nunca nadie le ha hecho una fiesta de cumpleaños… - el joven Gohan sonrió de manera sugerente.

-Ehm… No esperas a que nosotros le hagamos una fiesta, ¿o sí? – preguntó Bulma, un tanto confundida.

-¡Claro!

Todos tenían una expresión caricaturesca… Imaginarse a Picoro en una fiesta era raro.

-¡Y será fantástica! Habrá música… Mmm, a un volumen bajo porque sus oídos son muy sensibles, ¡Y comida! Mmm, no, esperen, el Sr. Picoro no come entonces sólo tendría agua… Y una pista de baile… ¿Creen que el Sr. Picoro sepa bailar?

-…No… Gohan, no creo que…

-O una fiesta de disfrazes, ¿Qué opinan? Eso sería divertido…

-…Mmmm- Los amigos de Gohan volteaban a verse unos a otros, sin decir nada al respecto.

-Bulma, sé que te estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero ¿podríamos hacerle una fiesta al Sr. Picoro en tu casa? Con gusto los invitaría a mi casa pero… ya conocen a mi mamá.

-No lo sé… - La inocente y benevolente mirada del joven Gohan conquistaba a cualquiera. ¿Se le podía negar algo a ese muchacho? – Tendré que hablarle a mis padres para que hagan unos preparativos. Y voy a tener que contratar a los mejores chefs… ¡Picoro no come pero nosotros sí! ¡Si habrá una fiesta me encargaré de que sea la mejor!

-¡Gracias, Bulma! ¡Muchas gracias! Ahora sólo tengo que buscar al Sr. Picoro para avisarle… ¿Dónde se habrá metido?

-Espera, Gohan. – Bulma interrumpió, - Mejor déjalo como una sorpresa… así no podrá negarse cuando ya esté todo listo. – la chica Briefs le guiñó el ojo.

-¡Eres una genio! ¡Entonces así lo haré!

...

**_Maiha tiene un plan un poco descabellado para que Picoro sea capaz de soñar, ¿lo lograrán? ¿Qué experimentará el namekusei una vez que sueñe? El entrenamiento de la humana está resultando poco convencional, y Picoro no está seguro si le está tomando el pelo. Mientras tanto, Gohan quiere celebrar el cumpleaños de su mentor con una gran fiesta. Y aún falta lo más emocionante... la final del torneo._**

**_Gracias por leer, otra vez! :D Espero que sea divertida la historia. Con gusto leo sus opiniones en los reviews :3_**


	5. El Sueño de Picoro

**CAPÍTULO 5 – El Sueño de Picoro**

_**En el capítulo anterior… Picoro lleva a Hen Na Maiha a la habitación del tiempo, con el fin de que le enseñe una nueva técnica de pelea. Ella le explica que la única manera en que él podrá dominarla es desbloqueando la sección de su mente que crea los sueños.**_

_**Mientras tanto, los muchachos están organizando una fiesta para celebrar el cumpleaños de Picoro. Después de que este mini torneo concluya, seguramente tendrán que obligar al namek para que acuda a su propio festejo.**_

_**Y el resto del mundo, por otra parte, celebra jubilosamente otro año desde que el Rey de los Demonios fue aniquilado.**_

-¡**Makanko Sappo**! – Picoro disparó un potente rayo que emanaba un fulgor de muchos colores, e irradiaba un intenso calor. Después de lanzar su mejor ataque, Picoro se plantó justo enfrente del rayo y contó los segundos para que chocara contra él. Picoro puso sus antebrazos en posición de defensa, ya que si el rayo tocaba su pecho podía ser atravesado.

El rayo golpeó con furia al guerrero namekusei y lo quemó. El dolor era insoportable, pero Picoro no debía quitarse de en medio. Pasaron unos segundos de suspenso y un estruendo ensordecía a Maiha, quien veía el espectáculo desde el piso. Picoro gritó con todas sus fuerzas y, cuando una explosión púrpura se desató, su cuerpo cayó echando humo por todas partes.

-¡Picoro! – Maiha corrió asustada hasta donde impactó el cuerpo del peleador. Sin darse cuenta, Maiha había salido de la zona 'segura' del cuarto y se topó con una gravedad aumentada 20 veces de golpe. Maiha fue arrastrada hasta el piso e incapaz de avanzar un centímetro más, gritó.

-¡No… por favor… no me falles ahora estúpido cuerpo débil, inútil, perezoso, indefenso y torpe! – Maiha hacía esfuerzos extrahumanos para zafarse del suelo y adelantar su pierna un poco más para llegar hasta Picoro. A pesar del dolor, Maiha caminó otro metro. Fatigada, cayó nuevamente. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

-¡Tengo que lograrlo! ¡Tengo que ser más fuerte! – Maiha desbarató la nueva tela que ataba su cabello, pues en esos momentos pesaba unos cinco kilos o más. Con la poca energía que le quedaba, llegó hasta el nameku y echó sus brazos sobre de él. Picoro se encontraba extremadamente débil y a punto de perder la conciencia. Apenas y podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

-No te preocupes… lo tengo… nos salvaré…. – Maiha acomodó el brazo del otro sobre sus hombros y lo levantó. Ya empezaba a adaptarse a la gravedad.

-Esto no es… tan malo… cuando te acostumbras…. – La chica sintió que una de sus clavículas estaba rota, o tal vez era un músculo desgarrado. Cargar a Picoro fue un esfuerzo tremendo y Maiha estaba muy herida. Ya sólo faltaba un metro para volver a la gravedad normal. Tan sólo un poco…

-¡Ahhhh, mi espalda! – Maiha se arrastraba por el suelo, y tiraba del brazo de su compañero. Al fin llegaron a la plataforma, y cuando lo lograron Maiha se desplomó, exhausta. Picoro aún estaba consciente.

-….Mah… Mahia… - Picoro no pudo resistir más, y se desmayó. Ahí se encontraban los dos cuerpos, tendidos uno junto al otro.

* * *

><p>Mahia despertó con un gran dolor recorriendo su cuerpo. Rápidamente, fue a la cocina y buscó primeros auxilios. Sin querer, halló una bolsita de semillas del ermitaño que fueron muy convenientes.<p>

Tomó una semilla para ella, y otra más para dársela a Picoro. Entonces recordó por qué precisamente Picoro se había lastimado, y se detuvo en el último instante. Eso podía arruinar todo el experimento. En lugar de curarlo con la semilla, Mahia lo jaló hasta la cama y lo acostó. Le trató todas sus heridas con agua, y arrancó un pedazo de la capa blanca de Picoro para colocarle vendajes. Maiha retiró toda la sangre (le pareció asqueroso que su sangre fuera morada) y removió las prendas rotas que prácticamente ya no cubrían nada. Lo único que le dejó fue el pantalón y los zapatos.

Maiha, aunque nunca lo admitiría, estaba impresionada por lo fuerte que se veía Picoro. Sus brazos eran enormes y musculosos, y su espalda muy amplia. Su pecho trazaba unos cuadros simétricos y firmes. A pesar de todo ello, parecía inofensivo. Mientras dormía, no fruncía el ceño y por lo tanto su gesto era más pacífico. Su respiración era leve y pausada.

Maiha se obligó a sí misma a abandonar esos pensamientos tan bobos. Se trataba de un asesino, de un ser muy peligroso y que, de ninguna manera, podía parecer atractivo.

-Bueno… es hora de comprobar si nuestro plan funcionó.

La mujer posicionó sus dedos índices en la parte superior de la nuca de Picoro, en la región del cerebelo, y cerró los ojos. Inmediatamente los abrió y se pusieron totalmente blancos. Maiha estaba activando el subconsciente de Picoro… de esta manera, el guerrero sería capaz de soñar.

* * *

><p>El viento soplaba suavemente sobre las interminables aguas de Namek. Los árboles se estremecían con las vibraciones y las nubes se desplazaban lentamente. Picoro estaba en medio de aquella escena, muy confundido.<p>

-¿Namek? ¿Estoy en Namek? – Picoro volteó a ver su reflejo en el agua y, sediento, se acercó a beber un poco. De pronto el agua cambió de tonalidad a una más oscura. Un estruendo retumbó en los agudos oídos del guerrero y alerta levantó la cabeza. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

-Vaya, vaya… eres ese guerrero Namekusei . – Picoro reconoció aquella voz al instante… ¡Era Freezer!

-¡Canalla! ¡No puedes estar vivo! – Picoro enseñó sus filosos colmillos y gruñó.

-¿Te parece extraño? – El mutante se rió malévolamente. Se encontraba en su última y más letal transformación.

"_Esto no es posible. Pero si Trunks mató a Freezer… Él debería estar en el infierno_."

-¿Escapaste del infierno, cabezón?

-He he. – Freezer levantó los brazos como si algo estuviera a punto de ocurrir. – No, nameku, estás entendiendo todo al revés. Yo no estoy en tu planeta, tú estás en el infierno.

-… - De pronto, todo el paisaje de Namek se desintegró y unas gigantescas bolas de fuego arrasaron con el piso. Picoro flotaba en medio de todo, y vió a Freezer escapar. El guerrero lo persiguió, pero entre tanto escombro no pudo alcanzarlo. Esto era muy extraño, ¿Será que se mató sin querer en la habitación del tiempo y ahora estaba atrapado en el más allá?

-¡Freezer, vuelve acá!

Una gran bola de fuego aplastó a Picoro y le causó graves heridas. Su piel ardía en llamas y gritaba de dolor. Las sensaciones eran tan vívidas que no se creía que estuviera muerto.

En eso, escuchó otra voz casi idéntica a la suya. Sintió electricidad recorrer sus venas. Se trataba de…

-¿Qué tal?_ Hijo_…

Picoro abrió bien los ojos y encaró a otro namekusei que irradiaba un ki maligno. No… ¡era imposible!

-Al fin nos conocemos. Déjame aprovechar para decirte que me has decepcionado mucho.

Picoro no podía mover los labios. La impresión lo dejó sin habla.

Aunque Picoro jamás vio a su padre, sabía que compartía rasgos idénticos a los de Kamisama. Picoro padre tenía una nariz prominente y aguileña, pómulos más marcados, mejillas hundidas y unos dientes más afilados. Aún con aquellas diferencias, ambos parecían un espectro del otro.

-Se suponía que tú continuaras con mi legado de maldad. En vez de eso te volviste en un dulce y tierno… estúpido.

-…

-Y aún así terminaste en el infierno… Qué ironía. – la risa del ser malvado era realmente diabólica. Picoro se estaba irritando mucho de ver a aquél monstruo burlarse de él. Picoro se acomodó en posición de pelea, listo para enfrentarse a su propia sangre.

-Picoro… si te unes a mí ahora, juntos escaparemos del infierno y erigiremos nuestro reino de maldad en la Tierra. Seremos padre e hijo… los más poderosos miembros de la familia del mal. Suena bien, ¿no?

-Por supuesto que no. Por si no lo sabías… me volví mucho más poderoso que tú. No tienes oportunidad. – Picoro, orgulloso, disparó un rayo sin pensarlo. El otro Picoro lo esquivó sin problemas y propinó tres patadas en el torso de su hijo.

-¿Decías? – Picoro padre le daba toda una paliza a nuestro Picoro. ¡¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo pudo volverse tan fuerte?

-¡Ya basta! – Picoro se incorporó y golpeó en su defensa. Los dos cuerpos se movían rápidamente, propinándose puñetazos mutuamente. Ahora ambos estaban muy parejos.

Sin remordimiento alguno, Picoro Jr. le lanzó un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla al Picoro malvado. La sangre púrpura le salpicó y manchó la tela superior de su gi. Ambos emitían un resplandor humeante de color verde, al tiempo que concentraban sus energías.

Siguieron una serie de explosiones y ráfagas de viento de magnitudes épicas. Picoro Jr fue impactado contra unas estalactitas que después se derrumbaron sobre de él. Su padre reía diabólicamente.

El demonio se acercó listo para lanzar otro rayo letal. Pero, en eso, un brazo sobresalió de entre los escombros y se estiró como goma, para atraparlo del tobillo y tirarlo.

Picoro saltó y, con su brazo libre, golpeó al otro con un ataque tan poderoso que le abrió el pecho.

-¡Ahhhhhhhh! - Era como si la historia se repitiera. Picoro Daimaku era atravesado de nuevo. Lo espantoso era que no se moría. Sólo reía y se retorcía, tratando de zafarse de su oponente.

-No te engañes, hijo mío. ¡Tú eres malvado! ¡No puedes cambiar! ¡Aunque hayas absorbido a mi contraparte, sigues siendo mi hijo y cargas con toda mi maldad! ¡Acéptalo y ríndete!

-¡JAMÁS! – Picoro se llenó de rabia y disparó su ataque emblemático. – ¡_Makanko Sappo_!

-¡AGGGGGHHHHHHHRRR! – Picoro padre fue exterminado con tan extremo poder y sus restos se esparcieron por todas partes. Su cabeza rebotó por los muros de piedra de aquél lugar tan tenebroso… hasta llegar a los pies del namek.

De pronto, sus extremidades y cabeza desaparecieron, y toda ceniza de Picoro Daimaku padre se desvaneció.

-¿Qué? – justo después del curioso evento, Maiha apareció de la nada, como si hubiese utilizado la teletransportación.

-¡Uhhh, pero qué calor hace aquí! Oh, disculpa, creo que interrumpo algo interesante.

El peleador no entendía nada. ¿Por qué Maiha estaba ahora en el infierno?

-¿Me dejaste morir? – Una vena saltó de la frente de Picoro. Si esa tonta había estropeado todo…

-Claro que no. Y mira que ganas no me faltaban. – Maiha vislumbró su alrededor. - ¿Esto es lo que tienes en tu cabeza? ¡Tienes serios problemas psicológicos!

-¡Explícate de una buena vez!

-Ahh… ya veo. Todavía no te das cuenta. Esto es un sueño, Picoro.

Un sueño. ¡Un sueño, menos mal! Uff… no había por qué asustarse si sólo era un sueño. El plan salió a la perfección, y en cualquier momento Picoro despertaría en la habitación del tiempo.

-¿Y esto cuando demonios termina?

-No lo sé… pueden ser horas. En los sueños uno no concibe el tiempo. Es más o menos como en tu habitación.

-Sácame de aquí. – Aunque Picoro no lo fuera a admitir abiertamente, tenía miedo de volver a encontrarse a su padre. Eran demasiadas emociones en conflicto.

-Aunque quisiera, no puedo. Te las tendrás que ingeniar tú solo. Bueno… nos vemos luego. – antes de que Picoro pudiera detenerla, Maiha se desvaneció.

Pero esto era más que un sueño. Era toda una pesadilla.

...

Picoro abrió los ojos y pegó un brinco que lo tiró de la cama. Se enredó entre las sábanas y gruñía frustrado. Maiha entró al cuarto y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la cómica escena.

-Buenos días. ¿Tuviste dulces sueños? – Maiha puso un vaso con agua junto a la cama de Picoro. Y se sentó en la esquina inferior de la misma. Se notaba el tono de sarcasmo en su pregunta.

Picoro logró zafarse de las cobijas y se sentó de brazos cruzados, gruñendo y quejándose. Esa humana tonta no le tenía ni un poco de respeto.

- Agradezco no soñar, es lo más inútil del universo. – Picoro tomó el vaso y lo bebió derramando gran parte por su cuello. Satisfecho, se puso de pie.

-Uh, qué pena, porque de ahora en adelante vas a tener sueños más seguido.

-¡NI DE BROMA! – Picoro se levantó enfadado.

-Es el precio que hay que pagar si quieres dominar mi técnica.- Picoro no pudo refutar a su argumento. -Los sueños son fantásticos. Tuviste la mala suerte de que te tocara una pesadilla. – Maiha dejó escapar una risita, recordando cómo Picoro cayó de la cama asustado. -Aunque los sueños generalmente nos muestran pensamientos que guardamos pero no estamos dispuestos a externar. Es interesante que soñaras con el infierno y con tu padre, ¿no lo crees?

El nameku recordó aquella mañana en el hospital, cuando encontró a Maiha dormida y ésta susurró su nombre entre sueños. ¿Qué pensamiento estaría guardando Maiha?

-Hemos perdido mucho tiempo. Hay que seguir entrenando.

-No perdimos tanto… sólo estuviste dormido durante dos días.

-¡DOS DÍAS! ¡Ya deja de decir tantas tonterías y vamos a entrenar!

-Tranquilo. Dos días son sólo unos cuantos minutos en el mundo real, ¿cierto? Yo digo que hagamos una breve pausa y nos relajemos por hoy.

-No vamos a desperdiciar el tiempo. ¡Cierra la boca y prepárate!

-¡No! ¡Estoy harta de que me des tantas órdenes! ¡Yo soy la maestra aquí!

-¡Arggggg! ¡Te demostraré QUIÉN pone las reglas en este lugar!

Ambos guerreros se amenazaban con la mandíbula tensa y la nariz arrugada. Los dos resaltaban una gran vena en sus frentes… Estaban a centímetros del otro, desafiantes.

"_No sólo no me tiene respeto. Ni siquiera puedo intimidarla con mis poderes. ¿Está loca o qué le pasa?"_

Al final, Picoro cedió. – Bah, haz lo que quieras. Pero mañana el entrenamiento será mucho más duro.

Maiha sonrió triunfante y caminó hacia la cocina. Abrió un refrigerador y sacó mucha comida. Estaba muriendo de hambre. Cuando preparó su plato devoró todo a su paso. No tenía nada de modales al comer.

-Ghh… Eres una mujer sin educación. Por lo menos cierra la boca mientras mastiques. Comes como un saijayin.

Maiha ignoró a Picoro y siguió devorando el alimento. Ni siquiera se molestó en cocinar la carne. Todo lo comía crudo. Era explicable, puesto que Maiha había vivido muchos años en la intemperie, con criaturas salvajes, y tuvo que arreglárselas para comer durante todo ese tiempo. Tener una cocina, y un refrigerador, era todo un privilegio que ella apreciaba.

-¡Mmmmm! ¡Está delicioso! ¿Por qué no pruebas un poco? – Picoro no tuvo tiempo de responderle. – Ohh, es cierto, tú no comes. ¡Pobre de ti, de lo que te pierdes!

El ruido de Maiha al comer era tan repugnante que Picoro prefirió retirarse y meditar un poco en la soledad. No podía esperar a salir de esta tortura y pelear con Vegeta.

* * *

><p>Los guerreros Z se pusieron a descansar. No había mucho que se pudiera hacer, realmente. La tormenta aún no acababa, y los organizadores del torneo pospusieron las dos peleas restantes para el día siguiente.<p>

-Ése insecto de Mr. Satán sí que tiene suerte. Y yo que quería darle su merecido… - Vegeta estaba de muy mal humor. (qué raro…)

-Deja de preocuparte, Vegeta. Si sigues de esa manera se te van a hacer arrugas en la frente. – Bulma sonrió, acostumbrada a los desplantes de su esposo, y cargó al pequeño Trunks en sus brazos. – Ya habrá mucho tiempo mañana para que peleen. Ahora descansa.

-¡Déjame, Bulma! ¡Esto parece una trampa… no había ni una maldita nube en la mañana! –El príncipe Saiyajin caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación.

…

-Mamá… no encontré al Sr. Picoro por ningún lado. Ni siquiera percibo su ki… ¿Crees que se haya ido?

-Es un orgulloso igual que todos tus otros amigos rebeldes… Me sorprendería mucho si se fuera del torneo.

- ¿Y si algo le pasó al Sr. Picoro? ¿Y si se sintió mal porque nadie le dijo 'feliz cumpleaños'?- Gohan aún estaba muy triste por haber olvidado una fecha tan importante.

-Mejor acuéstate y duerme un poco, Gohan. Ya verás que mañana se encontrarán.

-Eso espero… - En el preciso momento que Gohan dobló las sábanas y se acurrucó para dormir, un estruendo lo ensordeció. Gohan y Milk pegaron un brinco. Goten se puso a llorar porque lo habían despertado.

-¿Qué fue eso? – Gohan abrió la ventana y se asomó. Eso no fue un trueno. Sonó más bien como un edificio derrumbándose.

-Oh no… ¡Mamá, voy a ver qué está ocurriendo, creo que hubo un accidente!

Antes de que Milk pudiera detenerlo, Gohan saltó por la ventana y voló hasta el lugar de donde provino aquél sonido.

…

Krillin y Yamcha también iban en camino. Estaban conversando cuando de pronto percibieron una energía muy extraña y un sonido fuerte. Ten Shin Han y Chaoz también lo sintieron.

-¡Es un ki! Y me parece familiar…. Es mejor que tengamos cuidado.

El ki del que Krillin hablaba no sólo parecía familiar, sino que estaban casi seguros de quien se trataba.

Gohan llegó a la escena. Había una construcción hecha pedazos y personas corriendo horrorizadas. Era obvio que al otro lado de los escombros había una persona, muy poderosa. Y justo cuando pensaron que no tendrían que preocuparse por más enemigos…

-¡Muchachos! – Gohan volteó y sus amigos se acercaban velozmente. – Esperen… no nos desesperemos. Hay que ser silenciosos, no sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos.

-¡Pero Gohan… ¡- se le dirigió Yamcha – Creo que todos sabemos de quién es ese ki….

El adolescente se negaba a aceptar lo que Yamcha le decía. No sacaría conclusiones hasta estar seguro.

-¡He dicho que no ataquen! ¡Tal vez fue un accidente! Quédense aquí… si necesito su ayuda, les avisaré.

Dicho lo último, voló al otro lado de las ruinas y encontró parada, con las piernas formando una V invertida, con sumo orgullo y la cabeza en alto, una silueta. No… no era… no podía ser…

-_**¿Señor… Picoro?**_

_**Gohan y sus amigos están en aprietos. Un ki maligno apareció de la nada y ya está causando destrozos en los alrededores. Y cuando de acercaron a averiguar… los guerreros Z descubrieron que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Picoro. ¿Cómo es posible? ¡Picoro ya no es malvado! Algo terrible está sucediendo.**_

_**Gracias por leer :) Me siento tan inspirada que he venido actualizando casi diario :3 Ojalá no se me seque el cerebro pronto. ¡Abrazos!**_


	6. El Complejo de Maiha

**CAPÍTULO 6 - El Complejo de Maiha**

_**En el capítulo anterior… Picoro tuvo un enfrentamiento sangriento con su padre, Picoro Daimaku. El guerrero tardó en darse cuenta que toda la batalla se libró dentro de su propia mente.**_

_**Los guerreros Z están muy confundidos, pues últimamente han ocurrido acontecimientos muy extraños… y al parecer todo ello está relacionado con Picoro, pero… **_

Después de comer, Maiha se echó en su cama y cerró los ojos. Era maravilloso tener una cama… La última vez que había dormido en una fue cuando tenía 12 años, y unos gitanos le hospedaron. Luego, ella les robó sus víveres y escapó.

Esa era la vida de la guerrera desde aquél trágico día. Tenía que vagar, cazando animales y buscando cuevas donde cubrirse de la lluvia. Ocasionalmente hallaba poblados, y hurtaba comida u objetos que le pudieran ser útiles.

-¿Por qué no descansas en tu cama? Son muy cómodas.

-Así duermo yo, no te metas en mis asuntos.

-… Amargado. – Maiha contemplaba nuevamente la imagen del extraterrestre cruzando piernas y brazos al otro extremo de la habitación.

Picoro se sintió observado y más rápido que un rayo dirigió la mirada a la humana. -¿Qué tanto estás mirando?

-Yo… yo nada. – Maiha desvió los ojos al lado opuesto.

Picoro volvió a cerrar los ojos. Sin embargo, no pasaron ni 10 segundos antes de que los volviera a abrir. Le preguntó a Maiha algo de lo que guardaba duda desde el día en que pelearon:

-¿Cómo desviaste mi _Namek Ishi_?

-¿Uhm?- Maiha ordenó aquellas palabras en su mente.- No lo desvié. Ni siquiera lo lanzaste. Si lo hubieras hecho realmente, me hubieras matado.

-Sólo creí que lo lancé ¿eh?… justo como sospechaba.

…

Picoro cerró sus párpados otra vez. Luego de otros 10 segundos… volvió a abrirlos y preguntó.

-¿Porqué no te quedaste con la gente de tu aldea?

-¿Qué…?- Maiha levantó una ceja. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta tan aleatoria? – Pues porque… porque… No te lo tengo que explicar, tú tampoco te metas en mis asuntos.

-Mmm… Picoro volvió a cerrar los ojos en señal de indiferencia. Fue lo último que preguntó, después de eso pasó un largo rato de incómodo silencio, hasta que por propia voluntad Maiha se dispuso a contestar.

-Yo… Quiero decir, ellos… Creo que nunca les agradé mucho. Probablemente les alegró que me marchara.

-…

-Bueno… - Por alguna razón, la voz de la chica sonaba nerviosa. – Siempre fui diferente a los demás chicos. Cuando nací, era una bebé muy enfermiza. Mi papá tuvo que darme cuidados especiales. No crecí adecuadamente… y tuve problemas de salud.

Picoro tenía los ojos cerrados, en su posición de meditación. Estaba flotando unos 5 centímetros del suelo. ¿Estaba escuchando, o qué? Maiha se enojó. _"¿Por qué diantres preguntas si no te interesa?_"

-Y… pues, casi toda mi infancia la pasé en casa. Mis poderes se desarrollaron… ya sabes, lo de manipular mentes. Mi papá se dio cuenta que heredé muchas de sus habilidades y trató de enseñarme a controlarlas, pero…

La voz de la mujer se entrecortó como si estuviera reprimiendo recuerdos desagradables. El namek abrió un solo ojo. De algún modo logró captar su atención.

-Mis poderes se convirtieron en una maldición. Los pensamientos de todas las personas de la aldea eran tan estrepitosos que eran como taladros en mi cabeza. Y perdía la noción de la realidad. Otro motivo más para permanecer encerrada.

Picoro sintió un poco de curiosidad por escuchar más de su historia. "_Vaya… la loca sí está loca después de todo._"

-Yo odiaba a los demás niños. Las pocas veces que salí de casa, los más grandes me golpeaban. Decían que era un fenómeno, que me creía muy especial, pero era una _débil._- Esa última palabra la pronunció con especial rencor. – Esos neandertales, si los tuviera frente a mí ahora los despedazaría sin piedad.

-¿Y qué hacía tu padre? ¿Los castigó?

-Mejor aún… me entrenó en las artes marciales. Recuerdo como salíamos al arroyo a pescar, lejos del odioso pueblo. Jugábamos hasta que oscurecía… Él era mi único amigo.

Quizás Maiha había hablado más de lo que hubiera querido. Ahora sus ojos se humedecían y no podía ocultarlo.

-Cuando yo lo…- Picoro pensó dos veces…- Ehm… cuando él murió, tú te marchaste de tu pueblo para siempre. ¿Cómo hiciste para sobrevivir?

-No lo sé… por gracia de Kamisama, tal vez. – soltó una risita. – Podía defenderme con las artes marciales. Dejé de ser tan delicada como antes… Tenía 6 años entonces.

-Espera un momento…. ¿Seis años? – Picoro hizo cuentas. – Eso significa que tienes…. ¡22 años!

El namekusei abrió bien los ojos y examinó a la humana otra vez. Como era bajita aparentaba ser mucho más joven, como de unos 16 años. Ya tenía rato que le decía 'niña' sin cuestionarse su edad.

La chica se ruborizó. - ¡¿Y qué con eso? ¡Te dije que tuve problemas al crecer! ¿Te vas a burlar?- Luego se mordió el labio e hizo una mueca macabra. - ¡Por lo menos no me veo más vieja de lo que soy como OTROS!

-¿Qué dices? – Picoro también se ruborizó y había una gota de sudor en su frente. - ¡Yo no me veo viejo, no seas insolente!

-¿Ah no?... Pues si se supone que ya son 17 años desde que el malvado Picoro Daimaku fue asesinado…. ¡Quiere decir que eres MENOR que yo!

-¡NO…. uhm….. Eso no es…! – Picoro subió los ojos y con los dedos rehízo sus cuentas, como lo hace un niño de primaria. – Tres y luego…. Fueron cuatro… y después de que me morí…. Y el año que estuve aquí…. No, espera… - Picoro saltó triunfante. - ¡Ha! ¡Estás mal! ¡Yo pasé un año entero en esta habitación, por lo que realmente tengo-!

-Dieciocho.

-¿Dieciocho? Ah…

-Eso no cambia mucho las cosas.

Picoro se quedó de brazos cruzados, con la palabra en la boca.

* * *

><p>-Sabes… ya te dije mucho sobre mí. Ahora me gustaría que me hablaras de tu vida.<p>

-NO. – Picoro seguía en su misma posición de siempre. Estaba harto de tanta conversación tan boba y sin sentido. "_En estos momentos deberíamos estar entrenando_."

-Por favor…

-Nada que no puedas averiguar por ti misma.

-No es lo mismo.

-¿Cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no te metas en mis asuntos? – Picoro se dio la media vuelta. Ahora le daba la espalda a la mujer.

-Tú ayudaste a salvar a la Tierra, y a tu planeta. Eso fue… noble. Creo que no eres como el otro Picoro.

-… ¿Y?

-Si me cuentas un poco sobre eso… te prometo que entrenaremos cuando tú lo ordenes.

-A mí no me vas a poner condiciones, enana. Es más… ya te dejé descansar más de la cuenta.

-Sólo quiero saber qué sientes sobre tu padr…

-¡CÁLLATE! ¡NO SABES CUANDO CERRAR TU PICO! – Picoro gruñó y se acercó peligrosamente a la chica. No iba a aguantar sus intromisiones ni un poquito más.

-Ok, ok, ya entendí. -Maiha se sentó lo más alejada posible de Picoro como pudiera. No soportaba tener que pasar tanto tiempo con un ser tan arrogante y gruñón. Picoro estaba meditando con sus ojos cerrados. A simple vista, parecía como si estuviere dormido.

"_Es una tonta. Se cree muy fuerte… Ojalá y pudiera cerrarle la bocota. No sé ni porqué intento ayudarle… Además dijo que me veía viejo, ¡Arrrghhh! En cualquier momento le voy a tirar los dientes... A ver si así me trata con un poco más de respeto_."

Maiha rió en voz muy baja. A Picoro se le olvidaba que ella podía leer su mente todo el tiempo. Era casi infantil la forma en que el namek rezongaba.

La guerrera aún no se tragaba la 'redención' de Picoro. No se esperaba que el asesino de su padre hubiese hecho tanto para salvar a la raza humana. Cada que Maiha sentía un poco de compasión, o agrado, por el guerrero solitario, recordaba la misma escena sangrienta que la atormentaba día y noche… y lo volvía a odiar.

Lo que más le molestaba era que no pudo hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo. Sólo pudo ver cómo su padre era atravesado. Ver y nada más.

Maiha cerró sus ojos también, tratando de hacer un poco de meditación por su cuenta. Se veía muy molesta… de hecho una lámpara que colgaba a un lado de ella estalló como por sí sola, debido a la energía que liberó. Picoro tuvo que abrir los ojos por el ruido y vio a la mujer desprender una energía muy extraña.

"_¿Qué se trae esta loca?_"

...

Maiha abrió los ojos después de un par de horas y con mucha determinación decidió explorar las afueras de la habitación. No dijo nada… sólo se paró y voló tan rápido como pudo hacia el vacío. No quería seguir siendo una chica débil.

-¿Maiha? – Picoro se dio cuenta de sus intenciones antes de poder detenerla. – Nah, no me importa. Esta vez no la pienso ayudar.

El dolor fue súbito, pero más aguantable que la última vez. Por fin Maiha podía ponerse en pie y dar varios pasos sin caerse. Aún era muy lenta y su ropa pesaba demasiado. La chica tiró del cinturón que la aprisionaba y lo dejó caer. Retiró los zapatos y las muñequeras. Lo demás no era tan pesado.

Durante horas Maiha estuvo lanzando patadas al aire, y puñetazos. Tenía muchos moretones y cortadas, pero no le preocupó. Le era imposible volar… se sentía amarrada al piso. Las gotas de sudor caían de su frente; se notaba que hacía un esfuerzo tremendo. De pronto, sintió la temperatura subir de golpe, y sus pies se quemaban.

-¡Ahhhhhhh! – Maiha gritaba desesperada. Sus pies se enrojecían y ardían. - ¡Me voy a cocinar aquí!

Picoro la llegó a escuchar. Abrió un ojo y volvió a cerrarlo. No le importó.

…

-¡Ahhhhhhh! – Maiha gritaba tan fuerte que el eco hacía temblar el piso. De pronto escuchó una voz temible. –Maiha…

-…. – Maiha reconocía la voz. - ¿Picoro? ¡Lárgate, no quiero tu ayuda!

-Ha, ha, ha. ¿Ayuda? ¿Por qué ayudaría a una tonta como tú? – Picoro se le apareció frente a ella y le dio una bofetada. Sangre corría por su mejilla.

-¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡Suéltame! – El maligno namek la tomó del cuello y le susurró al oído. – Estoy harto de ti. Ya no te necesito. – La azotó contra el suelo, que le quemaba.

-¡Maldito! ¡Te arrepentirás! – Maiha quiso devolverle un golpe, el cual fue demasiado lento.

-Eres una debilucha, eres una mosca. No me puedes hacer nada. Eres una basura.

-¡Cállate! – Los ojos de Maiha se encendían de rabia incontrolable. -¡Sabía que seguías siendo un demonio!

-En verdad te lo creíste todo. Eres una tonta. Pude engañarte como a un bebé.

-No… no puede ser… - La voz de Maiha se quebró.

-¿Y sabes qué es lo mejor? Que no volverás a ver a tu padre jamás. – justo después de pronunciar aquellas palabras, Picoro sacó de su bolsillo una brillante esfera. La esfera del dragón.

-¡NOOO! ¡DÁMELA! – gritó Maiha. Sin embargo, Picoro la lanzó al aire y la destruyó con rayos que se dispararon de sus ojos.

-Mira, no pudiste hacer nada. Sólo te quedará ver cómo lentamente te torturo hasta matarte.

Maiha estaba llorando desconsolada. Sus lágrimas caían al suelo y se evaporaban en el ardiente suelo. Ni todo el dolor que sentía en su cuerpo se comparaba con el dolor que sentía en su corazón.

-¡_Débil_! ¡Estúpida! ¡Inútil! ¡Buena para nada!

-Ghhhhh…. – La mirada de Maiha se iluminaba al rojo vivo. Sus puños se apretaron y su boca se abría lentamente, a punto de emitir un potente grito. - ¡YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Seguido de eso, disparó de sus manos un rayo rojo que se desató incontrolable. Maiha no paraba de gritar… Estaba fuera de sí.

Picoro desapareció de su vista y el piso dejó de quemarle. El rayo rojo pintó todo el vacío antes blanco de la habitación.

…

-¡¿Qué rayos…? – Picoro interrumpió su meditación, para apenas esquivar un violento rayo que impactó contra uno de los muros del cuarto y lo desquebrajó. Se asombró al ver que quien había causado tal ataque fue Maiha.

-Ella no tiene esa habilidad. Me está haciendo uno de sus embrujitos.

Picoro trató de localizar el ki de Maiha, el 'verdadero', como cuando pelearon en el torneo. Lo raro fue que… no había otro ki oculto. El ki de Maiha realmente se había elevado.

-¡Ay no!¡Tiene que ser una broma! – Picoro esquivó otro rayo rojo, que esta vez partió una de las camas en dos. Maiha estaba totalmente cegada por la ira y no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Picoro voló velozmente hasta donde Maiha se encontraba, disparando hacia todas direcciones como maniática. Gritaba tan agudo que los sensibles oídos de Picoro no lo soportaban. Uno de los rayos le dio en una antena, y eso lo desorbitó. -¡Ahhhhrrrr!

En un afán por detenerla, Picoro la tomó por los brazos y los dobló detrás de su espalda. Eso paró los rayos, pero Maiha seguía retorciéndose y gritando como poseída.

Afortunadamente, su ki no estaba tan elevado, y aún podía retenerla con facilidad. Picoro le hablaba para que se calmara, mas era inútil.

-¡Maiha! ¡Cálmate ya! ¡No seas tan escandalosa!- Picoro le dio un manotazo en la cabeza a ver si se callaba. No sirvió.

"_Tuve una pésima idea al traerla_."

En ese momento Picoro se acordó del poco entrenamiento que llevaba con Maiha, y probó suerte. La tomó del cuello y la obligó a verlo a los ojos. Maiha se resistía, pero Picoro con su mano libre sostuvo su cabeza, y Maiha conectó sus ojos con los de Picoro. Las pupilas de Maiha eran de un rojo tan intenso que hacían ver borroso al namek.

Y lentamente Maiha detuvo sus espantosos gritos. Su respiración era agitada y el sudor caía de sus sienes. Sus puños apretados comenzaban a relajarse. Y sus pupilas fueron disminuyendo de tono. Al cabo de unos minutos en aquella posición Maiha se relajó. Picoro no pestañeaba ni se movía, sólo se quedó ahí parado observándola, esperando a que se calmara por completo.

La mujer perdió todas las energías y se desmayó. Su cuerpo colgaba como si fuera una muñeca. Picoro tuvo que cargarla para que no impactara contra el piso. De ahí la llevó a la cama (la única cama que quedó) y la recostó. Maiha tenía mucha fiebre; además estaba pálida y mal herida.

-Esta maniática es un dolor de cabeza.

* * *

><p>-<em>¿Señor… Picoro?-<em> Gohan estaba realmente sorprendido. A simple vista se notaba que no podía tratarse de otra persona sino Picoro, y… sin embargo, algo no cuadraba. Había un aura de maldad que le perturbaba mucho al joven hijo de Gokú.

-¿Está enojado Señor Picoro? No haga esto por favor… - Gohan se acercó unos milímetros más al namek. La sombra que lo escondía se disipó por el ardor brillante de las llamas.

De esta manera Gohan apreció claramente los rasgos del que se erguía orgulloso frente a él. A pesar de tener un ki idéntico al de Picoro, su apariencia era un poco distinta. Su piel era más oscura, sus ojos más alargados, su nariz más tosca… Aunque era menos alto que Picoro, y menos musculoso también. Vestía un gi similar al de Picoro, de color rojo, y una capa negra que el viento ondeaba. ¿Quién era este individuo? ¿Tal vez uno de los nameku sobrevivientes que se marcharon a otro planeta?

-¡Usted no es el Señor Picoro! ¡No me importa quien sea, no puede llegar y hacer destrozos así como así!

-Vaya, vaya, parece que conoces a Picoro Daimaku… Eso me agrada. – la voz de este sujeto era exactamente igual a la de Picoro. Tenía que haber algún parentesco entre ambos.

-¡Habla! ¡Explícame ahora mismo quién demonios eres! – Gohan se exaltó. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre esto.

-Oh, muy cierto, olvidé presentarme… - hizo una mueca diabólica y continuó. – Sólo porque me siento de muy buen humor, te lo explicaré. Y después de ello… te haré polvo.

Empezaré desde que mi querido hermano y yo fuimos separados…

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaron, y Maiha despertó con jaqueca. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué la mitad del cuarto estaba hecha pedazos? ¿Picoro quiso redecorar o qué?<p>

Cuando buscó a su alrededor, Picoro estaba al otro extremo de la habitación, calentando para proseguir con el entrenamiento.

-Mi cabeza… oh Dios… ¿Qué rayos…? ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? – la chica se paró, pero sus pies tenían quemaduras y le ardieron al contacto con el piso. Tropezó.

-¡Auch! Mis pies están todos achicharrados… Picoro, ¡exijo una explicación! – La visión de Maiha estaba distorsionada, como si hubiera dado muchas vueltas.

-El que va a exigir una explicación soy yo. – El nameku se acercó a Maiha, a punto de interrogarla. - ¿Perdiste la cabeza o qué?

Maiha tardó en captar la pregunta. Contempló el rostro de Picoro y en unos segundos replicó:

-Oye, no me digas que yo… - Maiha examinó el cuarto nuevamente, con desconcierto. – Oh no… imposible… yo no tengo esos poderes, estás equivocado.

Maiha leyó la mente de Picoro y por eso pudo contestarle sin que él le diera más información. Pero, ¡no era posible! ¡Ella nunca había tenido una reacción tan frenética! Además… ése poder luminoso que pudo ver en los recuerdos de Picoro era desconocido para ella.

-Tú misma lo has visto. – Picoro también se sentía extrañado. –Y por cierto, si vuelves a leer mi mente te arrepentirás…. Ghhhhrr, impertinente.

-Es que…. No…. yo no tengo esas habilidades…. ¿Qué me pasó allá en el vacío? Lo último que recuerdo fue cómo salí a entrenar por mi cuenta… mi cuerpo pesaba mucho. Luego la temperatura subió y… - Maiha guardó silencio, tratando de evocar lo que vino después.

Cuando encaró al nameku parado frente a ella, sintió un escalofrío. Había tenido una horrenda pesadilla que lo involucraba a él… de eso estaba segura. Aún no podía describir su experiencia, pero recordaba la maldad en los ojos de Picoro y cómo la hizo sentir patética.

Maiha frunció el ceño y oscureció el matiz de sus ojos. Repentinamente, apretó el puño y jaló el turbante del extraterreste, usándolo como soporte para ponerse de pie.

-Escúchame bien. Aún te detesto y no confío en ti. No permitiré que me hagas daño…. ¡NO SOY UNA _DÉBIL_!- Maiha gritó casi en su oído y él se aturdió.

¿Y ahora qué se traía la loca de Maiha? ¿Qué hizo Picoro para enfadarla tanto?

-Sí, sí, lo que digas. Ahora prepárate. Hoy sí vamos a entrenar.

Picoro estaba dándose cuenta que Maiha guardaba un poder oculto mucho mayor al que supuso. Esos rayos eran poderosos para venir de una humana. No le hubieran provocado un daño serio al nameku… los hubiera podido detener fácilmente, pero… algo no estaba bien. Esa energía se sentía diferente al tipo de energía del Kame Hame Ha o del Makenko Sappo. Era una energía más densa.

Quién sabe de lo que fuera capaz esa mujer en aquel estado de demencia.

...

_**El extraño ser que Gohan y los demás guerreros encontraron es un namekusei. Las semejanzas con Picoro son fuera de lo normal, por lo que al parecer se trata de un pariente. ¿Hermano? ¿Dijo que era su hermano? Eso no tendría sentido alguno... Gohan cree que este individuo malvado está mintiendo.**_

_**Picoro y Maiha, ignorantes de la situación en el exterior, continuarán entrenando en la habitación del tiempo. Maiha oculta otro secreto, uno mucho peor que el de su trágico pasado, y pronto será revelado. Aún hay muchas huellas del pasado por confrontar para ambos.**_


	7. Picoro domina el 'Yume Kunna'

**CAPÍTULO 7 – Picoro Domina el 'Yume Kunna '**

_**En el capítulo anterior, el maligno namekusei que Gohan y los otros chicos encontraron les reveló un poco sobre su identidad. A continuación este oscuro personaje se desenmascarará por completo.**_

_**Picoro y Maiha han empezado, ahora sí, el verdadero entrenamiento. ¿Podrá Picoro dominar una técnica tan inusual? ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendrán que pasar en la habitación del tiempo?**_

Picoro y Maiha se enfrentaban cara a cara, alejados de la zona principal de la habitación. La peculiar humana poco a poco aprendió a adaptarse a la gravedad, lo cual demostraba que su fuerza era comparable con la de Krillin o Yamcha. De cualquier modo sus movimientos eran torpes… se notaba que nunca llevó una instrucción seria en las artes marciales. La principal ventaja con que Maiha contaba, quizás, era su habilidad para 'falsificar' su ki y confundir al oponente. Aquella táctica podía resultar muy conveniente… ya que uno puede intimidar al enemigo sin realmente gastar poder.

Picoro también comenzaba a aprender. Si de por sí su ki era extremadamente alto, mediante esta técnica especial podría sorprender, ¡hasta a Vegeta! El Saijayin pronto se rompería la cabeza tratando de descifrar cómo su oponente obtuvo tanta energía.

El nameku, en el transcurso de los días, había seguido las instrucciones de Maiha. Eran horas de meditación en 'espejo' (como ella las llamaba, uno frente al otro), ejercicios de control del ki en la mente, y, por supuesto, peleas.

-No pierdas mis ojos de vista. ¡Concéntrate! – gritaba la mujer, tratando de escapar del namek. Él siempre lograba aparecerse frente a ella, y Maiha esquivaba sus ojos. – Recuerda que mis ojos son el punto más importante a dominar. ¡No te distraigas! Un rápido puñetazo de Maiha casi toca al guerrero, pero lo esquivó con suma facilidad. A pesar de ello, Picoro no estaba haciendo lo que la mujer le pedía.

-¡Mis ojos! ¡Ya sé que puedes dominar mi cuerpo fácilmente! ¡PERO NO TE CONCENTRAS EN MIS OJOS!

Picoro la tiró de una patada, y la tomó del brazo para lanzarla hacia la dirección opuesta. En ese momento, el brazo de Maiha se desmoronó como polvo.

-¿Ah….?

Sin prevenirlo antes, Picoro sintió un fuerte tirón en sus antenas. Maiha las tenía enganchadas con sus manos.

-¿Eres de lento aprendizaje, tonto? – las antenas son muy sensibles en los namekusei. Picoro sintió sus nervios tensarse. Gracias a un puñetazo extrafuerte que le propinó en el abdomen, el alienígeno se liberó. A la humana le gustaba jugar sucio... Bien, él podía hacer lo mismo si se lo proponía.

-¡Maldición! – Maiha estaba agotada. No podía sostener un combate así por mucho más tiempo. -¡No estás entendiendo! ¡Si no sigues mis ojos, volveré a engañarte con una ilusión! ¡Y no podrás crear una ilusión si no comprendes lo fundamental!

Picoro deshizo su posición de pelea. Todo sería más sencillo si la humana fuera un poco más apta para luchar.

-No puedo hacerlo si además tengo que cuidar no matarte.

-¿No matarme? ¡No me hagas reír!

-¡NO ENTIENDES NADA!- Picoro hizo la finta de lastimar su brazo izquierdo; ella retrocedió.-¡NO PUEDO PELEAR BIEN PORQUE TENGO QUE MANTENERME AL MARGEN! ¡Y TODO PORQUE ERES UNA DEBILUCHA!

- ¡¿A quién llamas debilucha? ¿Sabes qué?, se acabó. Me largo de aquí.- Maiha se puso de pie y caminó hasta la salida de la habitación. Picoro se plantó en medio, impidiéndole escapar.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

-¡Te dije que no me llamaras DÉBIL! ¡No soporto que me digan eso! ¡Estoy harta de ti, renuncio!

Maiha había sufrido traumas en su niñez, cuando los más grandes la golpeaban y la llamaban 'debilucha' o 'débil'. Ahora cada que alguien la llamaba así, ella sentía una ira sin comparación. Y Picoro ya la había apodado de muchas maneras similares desde que entraron a la habitación.

-¡No te daré la esfera del dragón, niña tonta!

-¡No me importa!- Esa era una mentirota. Pero Maiha tenía un plan.

-¡Ah, no, eso sí que no! ¡Vas a cumplir con el trato!

-Pues entonces vamos a hacer un nuevo trato.- Maiha encaró a su enemigo, y con su característica irreverencia dijo,- Te propongo algo… Si tú me entrenas en las artes marciales, yo te enseño a dominar mi técnica especial. Y luego me das la esfera del dragón, ¿de acuerdo?

-Entrenarte…. –Picoro sólo había entrenado a una persona en su vida, y era Gohan. La verdad como maestro sabía lo impaciente que podía ser. Aunque, si aquello significaba aprender de una maldita vez la técnica de Maiha… - Uff… No tengo alternativa. Yo te enseñaré a pelear como una guerrera de verdad.

Picoro sonrió levemente, como si una buena idea le hubiera llegado.

- Y la primera lección será… - Luego precipitó un rayo de luz hacia la chica, quien apenas y pudo esquivarlo. - _**¡Sobrevive!**_

Picoro empezó a lanzar rayos luminosos hacia la mujer. Ésta tuvo que huir por su vida para no ser atravesada por los rayos. Maiha tenía una gota de sudor enorme en su frente, y una expresión casi cómica. -¡Ya hice enojar al grandote!

En parte, todo este desplante de agresividad lo ayudó a ajustar ciertas cuentas con la humana. Se estaba desquitando de lo lindo. Y por otro lado, sabía que no hay mejor forma de forjar un guerrero que 'a la mala'. La chica, desesperada, trató de esconder su ki y camuflajearse por medio de alguna ilusión, mas le resultaba imposible concentrarse. El namek era demasiado veloz para ella, y antes de poder reaccionar le llegaban golpes de todas direcciones. Ya la sangre brotaba de sus mejillas. Sus ropas se desquebrajaron ante el brutal asalto.

Picoro le dio la paliza de su vida. Maiha apenas y podía mantenerse en pie… Ella jamás sería la oponente indicada para tan poderoso contrincante.

-¡**Makanko Sappo**! Picoro puso sus dos dedos en medio de su cara, y juntó una amenazante bola de energía que disparó justo a la cara de su adversaria. Maiha gritó de terror, y esperó un impacto que la destruyera absolutamente.

La luz y el calor se acercaban cada vez más. La mujer contaba los segundos… Contrajo sus piernas hacia su abdomen y las envolvió con sus brazos. Crujió sus dientes y tembló asustada.

…

Cuando abrió los ojos, _"¿Ya? ¿Estoy muerta?"-_ seguía en la habitación. Picoro, por su parte, flotaba es posición de loto, con la punta de sus dedos índices en medio de sus ojos. Su mirada la penetraba directamente. Ahora que apreciaba mejor, los ojos de Picoro eran igual que los suyos, negros. Entonces…. ¿Todo ello fue una ilusión?

-Lo… ¡lo lograste! ¡Dominaste la técnica!

-Hubieras visto tu cara, estabas muriéndote del miedo. –Picoro estaba muy orgulloso de haber vencido a la loca en su propio juego. Ya tenía tiempo que no se divertía tanto haciendo sufrir a alguien. Se sentía bien.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ya sabía que era una ilusión, sólo estaba actuando! – Maiha se ruborizó.

La mujer estaba llena de heridas en su piel. La pelea fue real, lo único que había sido un espectro fue el ataque especial de Picoro. Aún respiraba agitadamente, ¡vaya que se llevó un susto tremendo! Si en verdad el Makenko Sappo la hubiera impactado… de ella sólo quedarían cenizas.

El namek había aprendido la técnica; después de tanto entrenamiento aparentemente inútil, lo logró. Honestamente la humana jamás creyó que la aprendería, y menos en tan poco tiempo. A ella le tomó años perfeccionarla.

-Por cierto, ¿ésta técnica tiene algún nombre?- preguntó Picoro.

-Sí…. Bueno… - Maiha no quería compartir un dato tan personal para ella.- Sólo mi padre y yo conocíamos esta técnica… Es un secreto de familia.

Por alguna inexplicable causa, Maiha se sentía más confiada del nameku. Tal vez fue el hecho de que, aún teniendo todas las posibilidades de destruirla, no lo hizo. Ya había dominado la técnica… ya no la necesitaba. Y aún así…

-Se llama '_Yume Kunna_'.

Picoro memorizó el nombre de la técnica: Yume Kunna. Luego tomó un vaso con agua y echó un refrescante chorro en su cara.

-Y ahora… ¿nos iremos de aquí? – Maiha, a pesar de lo cansada que se sentía… estaba satisfecha de haber podido dominar la gravedad +20. Definitivamente este viaje le había servido también a ella. Llevaban tres semanas ya en la habitación del tiempo.

-No.

-¡¿Qué más esperas de mí?¡¿No es suficiente?- Maiha se exasperó.

-Tú dijiste que querías ser entrenada. Bueno… a menos que te estés acobardando.- Picoro giró sus puños y estiró sus brazos, listo para ahora él convertirse en el maestro.

Maiha no encontraba las palabras para responder. No entendía nada. ¿Picoro quería entrenarla?

-¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Tú… me vas a enseñar artes marciales? – Maiha dejó ver sus dientes en una amplia sonrisa. ¡Tan sólo de imaginarse lo fuerte que se iba a poner! ¡No pudo creer que Picoro estuviera cumpliendo su promesa!

A decir verdad, Picoro tenía ganas de darse en buen puñetazo en su propia cara. Su impertinente lado bondadoso ("_gracias, Kami_…")l e hizo remorder la conciencia después de todo lo que la chica había pasado. Picoro sabía que _él_ era la razón de su sufrimiento, y revivir a su padre no era suficiente. Kami le convenció que era lo mínimo que podía hacer por pagar su deuda. Y a pesar de que Picoro no aguantaba a la gritona humana… él sentía algo de empatía por ella. Sus vidas habían sido muy similares: abandonados sin un propósito claro mas que el de vengar a sus padres. Destinados a andar solos por un mundo del cuál no se sentían parte. Siempre _diferentes_.

-Acabemos con esto, antes de que me arrepienta.

* * *

><p><strong>El Hermano de Picoro, Duduk.<strong>

-Hace ya más de trescientos años… cuando el Gran Rey Picoro Daimaku dominó este mundo, nacieron legiones de demonios leales a él. La Familia del Mal le respetaba por su incomparable poder e inteligencia. ¡Él era invencible! – aquél extraño Namekusei declamaba cada palabra con pasión y exaltación.

Gohan sólo observaba, y escuchaba, sin mover ni un dedo. Hizo un ademán con el brazo a sus compañeros para que no se acercaran aún. Krillin y los demás se mantuvieron a distancia.

-No necesito contarte los detalles… creo que todos sabemos lo que ocurrió cuando un maldito impertinente se cruzó en su camino para encerrarlo. – apretó los puños el misterioso extraterrestre, con rencor.

-Nuestro Rey… tuvo la astucia para escapar y recuperar su preciada juventud. ¡Oh, Gran Picoro Daimaku, ojalá estuviera vivo!

Gohan no entendía a qué quería llegar este sujeto. "_De verdad no puedo creer que todavía salgan locos como éste…_"

-Y cuando por fin este putrefacto planeta volvió a sus garras… cuando todo parecía volver a su orden natural… otro maldito impertinente se atravesó.

"¿_Estará hablando de mi papá_?". Pensó Gohan.

-Ése maldito… Cuando te encuentre te mandaré al infierno. – el sujeto olvidó por unos instantes que Gohan seguía ahí, esperando. Lo miró de reojo y volvió en sí. – Oh, sigues aquí. Perdona que te tenga tan ansioso con mi relato.

-¡No me has explicado nada!- Gohan se estaba irritando. -¿Tienes algo que ver con Picoro? ¡¿O vienes del nuevo Namek?

-Nuevo… ¿Namek? No sé de que me hablas, chiquillo. Pero sí tengo mucho que ver con Picoro, ¡te he dicho que soy su hermano!

-Ha ha, buen intento. – Gohan, totalmente incrédulo, contestó. –El Sr. Picoro no tiene hermanos. Nunca mencionó nada sobre…

-¡Es que _él no me conoce_! Es más, ¡nunca conoció a ninguno de nuestros hermanos!

-…

-Hace 17 años, cuando Picoro Daimaku fue liberado de su prisión, él decidió astutamente engendrar demonios que le sirvieran para sus propósitos. Primero creó a un enano bueno para nada, su nombre era_ Piano_. Mi padre sabía que una basura así no le serviría de mucho, y se esforzó más en su segundo intento. El primer guerrero decente en nacer fue mi hermano, Tambourine.

Krillin alcanzó a escuchar lo que el malvado namek decía. Se paralizó al escuchar aquél nombre, pues fue ese engendro el que le asesinó por primera vez. Le costó trabajo contener su enojo.

-Luego, fue _Cymbal_. El muy idiota era tan débil que dos niños pudieron con él. Mi hermano mayor _Drum_ era mucho más poderoso.

Ningún nombre le sonaba familiar a Gohan. El muchacho no sabía casi nada de las fechorías de Picoro Daimaku… sólo que por su culpa Krillin murió y Gokú lo vengó. Y de él vino Picoro, su maestro y amigo.

-¿A qué quieres llegar con todo este árbol familiar? ¡A mí no me interesa! – el ki de este seudoPicoro era puramente maligno. El joven Gohan temía por el Sr. Picoro, ¿y si este monstruo le hizo algo malo?

-Todos mis hermanos mayores murieron… todos. Pero ni ese misterioso peleador ni nadie supieron que había un heredero al trono del gran Rey Picoro. _Ése soy yo, Duduk_.

-¡QUÉ!- Gohan se sobresaltó. Krillin seguía oculto tras los escombros. Yamcha y Ten Shin Han mejor se pusieron a auxiliar a la gente que salió herida del desastre. Había que alejar a las personas de lo que seguramente acabaría en batalla.

-Como lo escuchas, niño. El gran Picoro Daimaku engendró con todas sus fuerzas al guerrero perfecto… aquél que continuara su legado de maldad si es que él moría. Él me prometió entregarme este planeta una vez que lo conquistara por completo. La única condición era que le fuera fiel y nunca le decepcionara. Mis poderes sobrepasan los de los otros demonios que vinieron antes de mí.

"_Éste tipo está mal de la cabeza…"_ , pensaba Krillin.

-Fue una desgracia que el Gran Picoro fuera asesinado antes de que yo saliera de mi huevo. Tenía grandes planes para mí… mi querido padre.

-Oye…- El semisaijayin llamó su atención. – Si tú eras el heredero de Picoro Daimaku… ¿Por qué escupió otro huevo antes de morir?

-Sus motivos no me quedaron claros de principio, ¿pero… quien era yo para cuestionarlo? El segundo huevo sólo se llevó las últimas energías del Gran Picoro antes de morir, ¡No sería un heredero digno con tan **_poco_** poder!

-¡¿De qué hablas? – Krillin no pudo soportar más el suspenso, y se descubrió de entre los escombros. -¡El segundo Picoro fue mucho más poderoso que su padre! ¡Y es mucho más poderoso que tú!

-Eres muy graciosito, enano. ¿Y tú de qué hormiguero saliste?

-¡Ghhhhh!- el amigo de Gohan estaba más que molesto con el monstruo fanfarrón.

-Tardé diez años en desarrollar mis poderes. El resto del tiempo he estado buscando a mi hermanito menor. Ahora creo comprender por qué mi padre hizo algo así. Obviamente creó un súbdito para mí, alguien que me guiara hasta su asesino, y me ayudara a aniquilarlo. Para ser el demonio perfecto necesito unirme a Picoro, aún me falta la pieza clave… y esperaba que ustedes me revelaran su paradero.

-¡Estás loco si crees que Picoro se unirá a ti! ¡Él ya no es **malvado**!

-Lo sé. Y no importa, eso se puede arreglar. Lo convenceré de regresar al camino de la maldad… tal como mi padre hubiera deseado.

-Deja de mentirnos con tus cuentos, nameku. ¡Tú te llevaste a Picoro! ¡Tú nos dirás dónde está!

-¿Él no está con ustedes? – el rostro del villano se transfriguró, - _¡Maldición!_ ¡Entonces he salido antes de tiempo! ¡Yo supuse que él aparecería aquí, en cualquier momento!

-No sabes con quién te estás metiendo.- Krillin se burló de su enemigo. – Éste que está junto a mí es nada menos que Gohan, ¡el guerrero más poderoso del universo!

-Mmm, con que el más poderoso, ¿eh? ¿Entonces fuiste tú… el que mató al Rey Picoro? – el namek apretó los puños y enseñó sus mordaces colmillos.

-No, no fue él, sino su padre: _Son Gokú_.

Duduk, el otro hijo del malvado Picoro Daimaku, se llenó de rabia. Todo este tiempo estuvo conversando con el hijo del canalla que desmoronó sus ambiciones.

-Y ni te molestes en buscarlo, fanfarrón. Son Gokú murió hace tres años. –

Gohan le pidió a Krillin que por favor ya no le diera más información a Duduk, pero no le hizo caso.

-¿¡QUÉ!- el príncipe demonio extendió sus garras y tomó una posición amenazante. -¡No es posible… se suponía que YO matara al responsable y vengara la muerte de mi padre!

-¿Y sabes qué más, demonio? ¡Que Gohan rebasó los poderes de su papá! ¡Además fue entrenado por, nada más y nada menos, que tu hermano Picoro!

-… Q…. que…. No… no es cierto. – la sorpresa en los ojos de Duduk era evidente. ¿En serio Picoro se había vuelto amigo de los humanos? ¿Había tenido la vileza de entrenar al hijo de su peor enemigo… del que mató a su propia sangre?

-¡Pagarás por haber dicho eso! – El príncipe Duduk se precipitó hasta Krillin y disparó una bola de energía que lo lanzó muy lejos. Krillin se perdió de vista y Gohan se enfureció.

-¡KRILLIN! – Gohan quiso darle su merecido al monstruo. Lo malo fue que el muy cobarde escapó a una gran velocidad y escondió todo su ki. A Gohan le fue imposible rastrearlo. Lo mejor era buscar a su compañero y asegurarse de que no estuviera grave.

-Ese desgraciado de Duduk se las verá conmigo.

* * *

><p>Picoro tuvo una sensación incómoda que le robó la calma mientras intentaba dormir. Pasó todo el día entrenando con Maiha, su nueva aprendiz, y la verdad era una labor ardua. Ahora que luchaba por conciliar el sueño, algo lo turbaba.<p>

"_Gohan…. Algo está ocurriendo, puedo presentirlo._" Picoro era capaz de comunicarse telepáticamente con Gohan, y su vínculo era tan estrecho que podía compartir ciertas emociones con él. Incluso en el planeta de Kaiosama, durante el tiempo que estuvo muerto, él sabía cuando Gohan se encontraba en peligro.

Desafortunadamente, la habitación del tiempo era como una dimensión aparte… y esa comunicación estaba bloqueada. No obstante, un mal presentimiento rondaba la mente de Picoro.

Maiha estaba hundida en un profundo sueño. Si él estaba cansado, ella seguro estaba muerta de la fatiga. Picoro la contempló mientras inhalaba y exhalaba, emitiendo un sonido leve que únicamente los oídos de un nameku percibirían.

"_Lo siento, Maiha, pero esto tendrá que terminar más pronto de lo que pensé._"

...

_**Un nuevo enemigo ha aparecido ante los guerreros Z. Se trata de un desconocido llamado Duduk, quien dice ser el hermano mayor de Picoro. Él asegura que su padre, el Rey Picoro Daimaku, le creó poco antes de su batalla mortal con Gokú… y que Picoro Jr no era el heredero que todos pensaban. Ahora está en su busca para unir sus fuerzas, y juntos revivir el reino de su padre en la Tierra.**_

_**Parece ser muy poderoso, más que el Picoro que Gohan conoce, pero… ¿realmente lo será? Y si es tan fuerte como dice, ¿entonces para qué necesita a su hermano?**_

_**Ojalá Picoro salga pronto de la habitación del tiempo y desenreden este asunto de una vez por todas. Quizás las técnicas que aprendió de Maiha le sirvan de algo…**_

…

**Esta vez me tardé más en actualizar. Lo siento, es que he tenido cosas que hacer, y además estoy acercándome a lo mejor de la historia, ¡lo quiero escribir bien! :D Otra vez gracias por leer Y como datito adicional… me hizo gracia que todos los hijos de Picoro (y el mismo Picoro/Piccolo) tienen nombres de instrumentos musicales, así que me dije ¿Por qué no? XD El duduk es otro instrumento muy parecido a la flauta, creí que era buen nombre.**

**¡Saludos!**


	8. Un Mal Presentimiento

**CAPÍTULO 8 – Un Mal Presentimiento**

**En el capítulo anterior, un namekusei malvado llamado Duduk emprendió una búsqueda por su hermano menor, Picoro. Él pensó que lo encontraría en el mismo lugar donde se celebraba la muerte de su padre, Picoro Daimaku. Era la ocasión perfecta para por fin aliarse con él, pero, por razones para Duduk desconocidas, Picoro desapareció de ahí. En su camino se topó con Gohan y Krillin, y descubrió una amarga verdad: que Picoro entrenó al hijo de su peor enemigo y olvidó completamente sus raíces demoniacas.**

**Lo que ni Duduk ni Gohan saben es que Picoro está en el templo de Kamisama, entrenando a la joven Hen Na Maiha como pago por haber asesinado a su padre.**

-¿Qué tienes, Picoro? – La chica obviamente notó el gesto de preocupación de su compañero, y como divagaba en sus propios pensamientos sin prestarle importancia a nada.

-Mmmm… - Picoro no desvió la mirada ni replicó a la pregunta de la mujer. Perdió su vista en el horizonte, insmiscuido en una idea que le robaba por completo la atención.

-¡Oye, no estoy pintada! Contéstame cuando te hablo. – Maiha, molesta, se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño.

-Lo lindo de todo esto es que no necesito preguntártelo. Tan fácil es para mí asomarme a tu mentecita… - La humana concentró toda su atención hacia los ojos de Picoro, con el fin de leer sus pensamientos. Maiha, sin embargo, emitió un sonoro quejido y su cara se puso roja de furor.

-¡¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? – Apretó los dientes y agitó sus brazos. – ¿Me…. Me estás bloqueando?

"_Imposible. Eso jamás había pasado… Este canalla ha ¿superado mis poderes?, ¡Ni en sueños!"_

-¡Yo haré lo que se me antoje! ¡Voy a leer tu mente y no me lo vas a impedir! – Maiha recuperó la concentración y reunió el doble de energía para penetrar en la mente del namek. Los ojos de Picoro la veían, pero sus pensamientos parecían estar en otro mundo. Después de varios minutos, Maiha cayó en cuenta de que no obtendría información.

-Ghhhhhh…. ¡Eres tan odioso! –Maiha se dio la media vuelta. Le hervía la sangre el hecho de que alguien fuera inmune a sus técnicas. – ¿Entonces qué? ¿No se te da la gana contestarme?

Picoro seguía como inerte. El namek estaba concentrándose en algo demasiado complejo y no estaba conciente ni de su entorno ni de la chica que le gritoneaba.

-¡Idiota bueno para nada! ¡Si no me contestas de una buena vez…!

La guerrera trataba por todos los medios de llamar su atención. Se paró frente a él, le chasqueó los dedos, le tapó los ojos con las manos, y nada.

"_He, he. Ya sé que voy a hacer…"_- Maiha buscó algún instrumento que causara un sonido estrepitoso… Corrió a la cocina y encontró dos platos. –"_Perfecto._"

Luego, a milímetros de sus puntiagudas orejas, impactó los dos trastos con todas sus fuerzas. Picoro pegó un salto que los desconcertó completamente… lo que sea que estuviera pensando se perdió después de aquél ruido tumultuoso.

El nameku volvió en sí, y encaró a la chica que triunfante dijo:

-¡Ha! ¡Hasta que me haces caso!

Sin embargo, Picoro se enfadó tanto que golpeó un muro y la intimidó con sus agresivos movimientos.

-¡Eres… eres una ESTÚPIDA! ¡Estaba tan cerca de conseguirlo, y tuviste que romper mi concentración! ¡TODO LO HECHASTE A PERDER!

Maiha no comprendía nada. – Lo… lo siento, ¡pero no sé de qué hablas!

-Grrr… Niña tonta, me colmas la paciencia. – la ira de Picoro se apaciguó. – Estaba tratando de comunicarme al mundo exterior… fuera de esta habitación. Es algo extremadamente difícil; y requería de suma concentración.

-Bueno, amiguito, si me hubieras avisado antes, no hubiera interrumpido… - Maiha se defendió. El nameku sólo subió los ojos y se sentó en el piso. Definitivamente algo fuera de lo normal estaba ocurriendo. Tenía la sensación de que alguien lo estaba buscando, y ése alguien compartía un vínculo muy estrecho con él. En su sangre sentía la cercanía de un ser familiar.

- Querido _'maestro'_… ¿Podemos empezar el entrenamiento de hoy? ¡Estoy muy entusiasmada! – Maiha estiró sus extremidades y dobló sus rodillas, calentando para una sesión de artes marciales. Picoro respondió a su pregunta con una sonrisa…

"_Así que ahora disfrutas el entrenamiento, enana_."

Maiha, de algún modo, le distraía de sus preocupaciones. La mujer era muy insolente, orgullosa e irreverente. Era terca y con poco autocontrol. Era una loca impulsiva; un dolor de cabeza y una debilucha… y a pesar de ello, empezaba a agradarle.

Quizás no tenía fuerza física, pero ponía esfuerzo y dedicación. El entrenamiento lo tomaba con seriedad… Cuando era momento de pelear no se acobardaba. Acabó apaleada el día anterior, y hoy ya se levantaba ansiosa por continuar. Le recordaba un poco a Gohan cuando era un chiquillo… con la enorme diferencia de poderes, claro.

-Hoy será mucho peor, niña. No son vacaciones.

Aunque el peleador puso su peor cara de antipatía, él también comenzaba a disfrutar esto. Maiha le hacía recordar una época muy valiosa en su memoria: aquel famoso año en que entrenó a Gohan, y los tres años que vivió con la familia Son antes de la llegada de los androides.

Cuando Gokú murió, hubo muchos cambios en la vida de Gohan. Adquirió responsabilidades en casa mucho mayores a los estudios. Maduró y se hizo cargo como un hombre. Picoro, su mentor, estaba orgulloso. Sí, pero eso no quitaba que le doliera volver a la soledad. El templo de Kamisama nunca fue precisamente el lugar más divertido del universo. Dende no era un namekusei de clase guerrera como Picoro, así que no se relacionaban en ese aspecto. En la sangre de Picoro corría un ardiente deseo por pelear… de una manera muy similar a los Saijayins. Para él la emoción y la aventura tenían que ser constantes; si no, no había sentido alguno en vivir. Alguna vez se lo explicó a Gohan cuando él le hizo la pregunta:

…

_-¿Recuerda que hace un año Dende y los demás fueron enviados a otro planeta para rehacer sus vidas con la ayuda de las esferas? Lo que no logro entender es… ¿Por qué no quiso ir con todos ellos, Señor Picoro? _

_-Es muy fácil saber la razón. – Picoro, con sus brazos cruzados y una orgullosa sonrisa dijo al pequeño saijayin, que lo cuestionaba con una tierna y curiosa mirada._

_-No soportaría tener una vida aburrida y sin emociones._

_-Entonces de ahora en adelante, ¿solamente vivirá entrenando muy duro?_

_-Así es, enano._

…

Picoro recordaba bien aquél día. Fue la misma ocasión que llegaron Freezer y Trunks, y que Gokú volvió a la Tierra.

Si a alguien le debía algo en la vida era a Gokú. Son Gokú tenía una corazón tan bondadoso que aún cuando Picoro amenazó a toda la raza humana, y trató de exterminarlo, le perdonó la vida. Se hincó hasta su moribundo cuerpo y le ofreció una semilla del ermitaño, con la cual recuperó toda su energía. Picoro, cuando guardaba aún en su corazón maldad, no pudo comprender por qué su peor enemigo hizo algo así. Iba más allá de su lógica. Uno debe darle al perdedor lo que se merece, la muerte. Así pensaba Picoro.

Y cuando los amigos de Gokú le llamaron loco, él sonreía como si desde un principio hubiera conocido su destino. Gokú lo dejó vivir _no sólo_ por tener un oponente fuerte con quien pelear… Él era simple y sencillamente _noble_. Picoro tardó años en descubrir el significado de esa palabra. Picoro tuvo que conocer el valor de la amistad y el amor para entenderlo. Gohan y Gokú marcaron el curso de su vida para siempre, y ya no había marcha atrás.

-¡Hey! ¡Planeta Tierra a Picoro! ¡Otra vez te trabaste! – Maiha brincaba y agitaba sus manos frente al extraterrestre. – Todos esos son recuerdos muy bonitos, pero no hay tiempo de cursilerías… ¡Yo quiero entrenar!

-¿Uh?.. Ah, sí, eso… - Picoro volvió en sí. -¡Que no leas mi mente, con un demonio!

No sabía bien por qué, pero una sensación nueva y muy extraña lo envolvía. Nunca había reflexionado tanto sobre sí mismo como ahora. Su pasado le hacía calentar la sangre en sus venas... quizás tenía algo que ver con que una parte de su cerebro fue desbloqueada, quizás por ello experimentaba emociones poco conocidas. O quizás era por esa presencia familiar que le hablaba cada vez más cerca.

"_Ya tengo que olvidar estas tonterías. Soy un peleador y me voy a comportar como tal_"

Picoro y Maiha, con un fuerte impacto entre ambas fuerzas, olvidaron todo y dispusieron sus cuerpos hacia la batalla. El entrenamiento continuaba.

* * *

><p>-¿En serio dijo eso? ¡Este tipo está loco de remate! – Yamcha rió por lo cómica que sonó toda la historia… desafortunadamente nadie compartía su estado de ánimo.<p>

-Esto no lo podemos tomar tan a la ligera, Yamcha. Si hay otro tipo con las mismas intenciones de Picoro Daimaku, y es poderoso, es un asunto bastante serio. – Roshi se enteró de todos los acontecimientos de hacía unos minutos, y ahora les hablaba con su prudencia y sabiduría.

-No estarán pensando que ése payaso es una amenaza, ¿o sí? – dijo Krillin, quien aparentemente no sufrió ningún daño grave del golpe pasado. – Es fuerte, eso ni hablar, pero también me tomó por sorpresa. Su ki es como el de Picoro… tú no tendrás dificultades contra él, Gohan.

-No es eso lo que me preocupa. – Gohan sonaba muy angustiado. – Es que el Señor Picoro no ha aparecido. Quién sabe si ése sujeto le haya hecho algo, o si tenga aliados que lo hayan lastimado.

-¿A Picoro? ¡Qué cosas dices! Después de los saijayines no hay raza más fuerte que la suya. – Krillin estaba muy confiado de que no había por qué temerle al tal _Duduk_.

-Pues si no lo recuerdas, Krillin, éste tipo también es un nameku. Hay que estar atentos por si regresa. Entre todos nosotros ése canalla no tiene oportunidad. – dijo Ten Shin Han.

-Pero mató a algunas personas en aquél derrumbe. ¡Ese maldito! No podemos permitir que haga más destrozos, ¡Hay que salir y buscarlo! – Gohan estaba impaciente por detener a Duduk. Le daba muy, MUY mala espina.

-Piénsalo bien, Gohan. Si él mismo está buscando a Picoro como nos lo hizo saber… tarde o temprano volverá a aparecerse por aquí. No hay porqué precipitarnos.

-Oigan… - Krillin llamó la atención de sus amigos – Yo escuché casi todo lo que Duduk le contó a Gohan. Si mal no recuerdo… dijo que el huevo del que Picoro nació tenía muy pocas energías, las últimas que le quedaban a su padre… Tal parece que no se imagina lo fuerte que se volvió Picoro. Y apuesto a que no tiene ni idea de que Picoro se fusionó con Kamisama, ni que entrenó en el más allá mientras estuvo muerto.

-¡De seguro cree que es más poderoso y que lo someterá con facilidad! – Yamcha saltó y recuperó el entusiasmo. - ¡Ha! ¡Ya parece que Picoro se pondría al servicio de un don nadie! ¡Duduk no sabe lo que le espera!

-Chicos… - Roshi meditaba con una expresión seria y sombría. – Todo lo que ese demonio necesita es despertar la maldad de Picoro para ponerlo de su parte. Si él consigue convencerlo, aquello podría ser desastroso.

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron todos al unísono.

-Porque, mucho me temo, que Duduk lo que busca no sólo es aliarse con Picoro, sino _fusionarse_. ¿Recuerdan cómo aumentaron los poderes de Picoro después de fusionarse con Kamisama? ¡Ahora imagínense cuánto más podrían aumentar los poderes de Duduk si se llegan a fusionar!

-… ¡Oh! – Todos quedaron impresionados ante la suposición del viejo maestro.

-¿Usted cree que a eso se refería cuando dijo que quería 'unirse' a Picoro? – Krillin sintió un escalofrío en su espalda. Ahora las cosas se ponían más problemáticas.

-¡No, no lo logrará! ¡Yo lo voy a detener antes de que se atreva! – Al adolescente saiyajin le temblaban los puños. Por algún motivo sentía mucho desprecio hacia éste personaje. Sus ojos alargados y terroríficos le frustraron en lo más profundo… Es que eran tan parecidos a los de Picoro, ¡pero _llenos de maldad_!

* * *

><p>-Maldición, esto será más complicado de lo que pensé. – El príncipe Duduk caminaba de un lado a otro en su cueva, a kilómetros de donde realizó su primera aparición. – No debí precipitarme así… ahora estos humanos saben de mi existencia.<p>

Duduk sintió el sobrehumano poder de Gohan al momento en que se desafiaron. Y supo gracias al otro hombre [Krillin] que se trataba del hijo del asesino de su padre. Y además, ¡Dijo que su descendiente era más poderoso aún!

-Bueno… yo también soy más poderoso que mi padre. – Duduk optó por escapar y tramar un plan B. – Como comparto un lazo muy fuerte con mi hermano menor, supe en qué momento exactamente su corazón abandonó la maldad. Lo sentí en mi interior… Es un traidor para la familia del mal.

El guerrero malvado se sentó en un trono gris muy viejo y roído. Era el trono que ocupó hace 17 años su padre… y que él rescató de una nave. Tenía esculpidos picos y cráneos que lo hacían más macabro. Lo guardó para el día en que él recuperara el dominio del mundo.

-Cuando te encuentre, Picoro Junior, te convenceré de que nos fusionemos. Si no aceptas por las buenas, te obligaré a base de tortura. Sabrás lo que es el dolor… - los amarillentos ojos de Duduk refulgían. En las sombras se sentó con una sonrisa malévola y desquiciada. – Mi padre fue un genio. Me envió un lindo regalo de poder antes de morir… para que yo lo succionara y le sacara provecho… Como una abeja que saborea el dulce néctar, ha ha ha. ¡HA HA HA HAAA!

* * *

><p>-¡Rrrhhhaaaaa! – Maiha disparó dos puñetazos como proyectiles hacia la defensa de Picoro. Él no atacaba, sólo ponía los brazos a recibir los impactos.<p>

-¡No te detengas! ¡Más rápido! ¡Con esa lentitud no romperás mi defensa!

Maiha lo hacía tan rápido como podía. Sus brazos eran destellos en el aire, trazos que desaparecían y reaparecían creando una ráfaga. Picoro avanzaba y ella retrocedía, luchando por contenerlo en un solo sitio.

-¡Toma esto! – la mujer dio tres puñetazos seguidos con una sola mano, y aprovechó el breve descuido de Picoro para utilizar su puño izquierdo. En ese instante logró golpear el pecho de Picoro y lo obligó a retroceder. - ¡Lo logré, al fin! ¡Yuuuhu!

Picoro interrumpió el festejo de la humana y le dio un puñetazo que la envió directo al piso. Una herida recién cicatrizada en su barbilla surgió de nuevo con brotes de color carmesí.

-¡Eso fue trampa, Picoro! ¡Dijiste que no atacarías!

-¡No seas ingenua! ¡En las batallas de verdad el enemigo no va a cruzarse de brazos y esperar su turno! ¡Va a aprovechar el momento ideal para noquearte!

Picoro notó como a Maiha le resultaba imposible ponerse de pie. Ella se secó las lágrimas velozmente con sus antebrazos, pues no quería que el namek se diera cuenta. "_No voy a armar un drama sólo por un golpecito_".

Su maestro en las artes marciales exhaló. ¿Dónde estaba su potencial oculto? ¿Aquél del día en que perdió la razón? Él presenció perfectamente cómo su ki aumentó y disparó unos rayos rojizos de alto poder. ¿Cómo lograría sacar eso a flote? Esta chica no era como Gohan, quien en situaciones extremas sacaba sus poderes de Saijayin. Ella no reaccionaba al enojo mas que con gritos e inmadureces.

-Descansa. Ya fue suficiente por un día.

-Uhhh…. Espero que esto no me deje marca. – Maiha limpió con las yemas de sus dedos la sangre en su mentón. – Ahora lo que me hace falta es un baño. Te pido algo de privacidad… bobo tramposo.

-No me digas así.

-Te digo como se me antoje, bobo. – la muchacha quiso sonar agresiva, pero más bien su tono fue en broma. Ni siquiera Picoro se molestó en contestarle, ya ambos se estaban acostumbrando.

Hen Na Maiha cerró la cortina del baño y abrió la llave de la regadera. En el tubo de la cortina colgó su ropa y dejó su cuerpo derretirse lentamente bajo el chorro de agua caliente.

"Unos días más y te veré de nuevo, papá. Te sorprenderá lo fuerte que me estoy poniendo. Sólo espero que no te moleste quién me enseñó todo esto…"

…

Picoro cerró los ojos. Tan sólo por unos breves instantes… sólo para descansar los párpados. En cuanto Maiha saliera de la ducha, tal vez él se dispusiera a hacer lo mismo. Pero mientras, una siesta no podía hacerle daño a nadie.

…

-¿Uhm? ¿Qué demonios…?

El alienígeno verde estaba en un lugar muy conocido para él, la montaña Paoz. Pudo identificar a la perfección el hogar de la familia Son. El sol estaba poniéndose, y el cielo adquirió un color rosado opacado por las nubes.

-¿Perdí la memoria? ¿O por qué estoy aquí?... – Picoro perdió el equilibrio al flotar en el aire, y descendió lentamente hasta el césped. Su cuerpo se sentía distinto. – No… ya sé lo que está pasando aquí. Me quedé dormido y estoy soñando… Eso es.

"¿Eso es?"- Picoro lanzó una roca con fuerza hasta las profundidades del bosque. El sonido y las vibraciones fueron muy reales. ¿Cómo estar seguro si efectivamente, era un sueño?

Le tomó revisar sus manos dos veces para darse cuenta de algo insólito. Sus manos NO eran sus manos. De hecho, escuchándola nuevamente, su voz NO era su voz.

Picoro se asustó pues su mente estaba atrapada en el cuerpo de otra persona… se apresuró al estanque más cercano para encontrar su propio reflejo en el agua. Un rostro que no se imaginaba le observaba al otro lado del reflejo: el de Son Gokú.

-Gokú… ¿Estoy en el cuerpo de Gokú?

No podía ser sino Gokú. El cabello negro alborotado, la estatura, el uniforme anaranjado de los discípulos del maestro Roshi, la expresión inocente y alegre del Saijayin; no podía estar equivocado.

-¡Papá!- Picoro volteó y hayó corriendo desde lejos a un pequeñín de 11 años. Era Gohan, pero más joven de lo se supone debería ser.

-¡Rápido!, dice mi mamá que no nos hará de cenar si no llegamos pronto a casa.- Esos dulces y enormes ojos le veían con admiración, con una atención y respeto que hace mucho no veía. Con los ojos que un hijo que mira a su padre.

-Gohan…

El chico esperaba ansiosa la reacción de su papá. Picoro sólo contemplaba sus manos y el resto de su cuerpo, sin creerse aún su semejanza con Son Gokú. A ver… esto era un sueño, ¿verdad?, y Maiha dijo que los sueños son proyecciones de emociones que guardamos en lo profundo del subconsciente. ¿Qué tenía esto que ver con sus emociones? ¿Por qué soñar precisamente esto?

-Papá… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

"_No… te confundes Gohan, yo no soy tu papá. Esto es un malentendido, es algo irracional…_" – Picoro optó por seguirle la corriente al sueño. De todos modos daba lo mismo lo que dijera o hiciera.

-Dime, Gohan.

-¿Crees que podrás vencer a Cell con facilidad? Es que he notado que estás demasiado tranquilo. ¿No te preocupa el destino de la Tierra?

Picoro enmudeció. Así que, según este sueño, la batalla contra Cell todavía no tenía lugar. Y él era Gokú…

-Claro que sí.

-Pero te noto muy tranquilo. ¿Tienes un plan secreto para derrotarlo?

El nameku sabía a la perfección lo que ocurría después. Apretó los puños y cerró los ojos, suprimiendo los malos recuerdos.

Pobre Gohan… se vió involucrado en una batalla que no le pertenecía. Gohan era un niño tan bueno que no merecía la infancia tan dura que vivió. "_Gokú fue un egoísta_", pensó. Seguro que, de habérselo propuesto, Gokú hubiera derrotado a Cell. Gokú no era de los que se conformaban con ser el #2. Si hubiera entrenado más duro, si hubiera dominado el SS2 en la habitación del tiempo… ¡Gohan no hubiera tenido nada que ver con la pelea!

Muy dentro de su corazón Picoro le resentía a Gokú su poca actitud paternal con Gohan. El pequeño quería ser un investigador, vivir en paz, era un amante de la naturaleza… ¡no un guerrero sanguinario como los Saijayins! A Gohan no le gustaba pelear como a ellos… y era tan joven en aquél entonces.

Se le hizo muy fácil a Gokú mandar a sufrir a su hijo, sabiendo de lo que era capaz cuando se ponía furioso… pero, ¿era necesario?, ¿era absolutamente necesario herir hasta el fondo a un niño para que salvara al planeta? Y sobre todo, ¿era necesario sacrificarse, y dejar a Gohan sin un padre por el resto de su infancia?

Picoro siempre lamentó no haber sido lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a Cell con sus propias manos. Y no por su orgullo (bueno, también), sino por proteger a Gohan a costa de lo que fuera. ¡Él se lo prometió! ¡Y aquél día lo único que pudo hacer fue ver, ver y soportar la impotencia!

Gokú era un hombre noble. Después de todo… de no ser por él todos hubieran explotado en mil pedazos, junto con Cell. Era un hombre bueno, pero… nunca supo ser un buen padre. Y quizás no fue su culpa… quizás era por su condición de Saijayin, o por su pasión por la aventura.

"_Gohan lo que más necesita es un padre, uno de verdad._"

-¿Tienes un plan? – el niño volvió a preguntar. Había mucha ilusión y esperanza en su tono de voz.

-No, Gohan, no lo tengo. – el namek le dijo lo que él creía era lo mejor. – Pero puedes estar seguro de que te protegeré. No importa si es Cell, o si es quien sea. Tú eres mi hijo, recuérdalo bien.

El pequeño descubrió una brillante sonrisa. No había nada que temer, mientras su papá estuviera ahí para ayudarlo.

"_Mi hijo. Desearía que así fuera_."

El cielo se oscureció. El sol terminó de esconderse al oeste. El canto de los pájaros desapareció. De pronto un silencio escalofriante inundó todo a su alrededor.

Una silueta maligna surgió de la nada y le arrebató al niño. Picoro se sobresaltó… ¡Los sueños podían volverse pesadillas en un parpadeo!

-¡Gohan, Gohan!

-¡Ahhhhh! – mientras más se adentraban al bosque las siluetas, más se transformaba el paisaje. De pronto, cuando menos lo esperaba, estaban otra vez en el torneo de Picoro Daimaku.

Para alivio del namek, ya no estaba preso en el cuerpo de Gokú. Volvió a su apariencia de siempre. Los gritos de Gohan aún eran audibles.

-¡Señor Picoro, ayúdeme! – la silueta que sujetaba a Gohan por la espalda tomaba lentamente forma. Unos amarillentos ojos llenos de maldad y una sonrisa de afilados dientes se burlaban de él.

-¡Quién rayos eres tú, infeliz!

Luego una voz idéntica a la de Picoro, siniestra y orgullosa, replicó:

-Tú bien lo sabes, hermano…

-¡!

…

-¡Ah! Ah…. Ah… - Picoro despertó abruptamente de la pesadilla. Su agitada respiración se escuchaba en todo el cuarto. Ya no había porqué esperar más… ¡algo malo estaba ocurriendo allá afuera!

* * *

><p>El peleador abrió la puerta del baño donde Maiha se relajaba. Ella se contemplaba en el espejo del tocador, y casi lo rompe cuando vislumbró el reflejo del otro a un lado suyo.<p>

Envuelta en una toalla, explotó en enfado. -¡NO ENTIENDES LA PALABRA 'PRIVACIDAD', ¿VERDAD? ¡Quién te crees que eres para entrar así como si nada! ¡ESPERA TU TURNO!

-Ponte tu ropa, Maiha. Nos vamos.

…

-¿? – Maiha hizo una mueca estupefacta. - ¿Perdón? ¿Escuché bien?

-Las explicaciones para después. Ahora hay que salir de aquí tan pronto como…

-A ver, a ver… No. No me está quedando claro… ¿Me estás diciendo que tu super fantástico y maravilloso entrenamiento sólo duró tres días? ¿Y ya se nos acabó el tiempo?

-Te entrenaré luego, eso puede esperar… ¡Hay algo importante que tengo que hacer!

-¡A mí no me importa si tienes que ir a una fiesta! ¡Yo quiero ser tan fuerte como tú!

-¡No sé porqué lo estoy discutiendo contigo! – Picoro aprisionó en sus brazos a la joven peleadora y la inmovilizó. Haciendo uso de la fuerza, la obligó a salir por la puerta principal. Picoro, y Maiha contra su voluntad, se fueron al nuevo templo de las artes marciales. Mr. Popo y Dende apenas y notaron la ráfaga que dejaron como rastro.

-Mr. Popo… ¿Cuándo entró Picoro a la habitación del tiempo?

-Lo siento, Kamisamas. Mr. Popos trató de detenerlos, pero…

-¿Iba con alguien más?

-Sí, Kamisamas. Una jovencitas muy malhumoradas lo acompañó.

Hen Na Maiha alcanzó a definir las dos figuras junto a las que pasaron. Uno era el hombrecillo negro con la sonrisa que daba miedo, y el otro…

-¡No me digas que hay más como tú en la Tierra! ¡Oh no, qué espanto!

Picoro ignoró a la muchacha que llevaba en brazos. El extraterrestre estaba listo para averiguar qué enemigo se cruzó en el camino de los guerreros Z, y amenazaba a su mejor amigo.

...

_**¡Al fin! Picoro y Maiha se fueron del templo de Kamisama, gracias al mal presentimiento que le llegó a Picoro en un sueño. Muy pronto el nameku conocerá a su hermano perdido, y tendrá que decidir si destruirlo o unirse a él para formar al guerrero perfecto. ¿Será que por fin conozcamos el verdadero poder de Duduk?**_

**Hoy les regalo un capítulo más largo :) Y prometo que el siguiente será igual. ¡Saludos!**


	9. Una Raíz de Maldad

**CAPÍTULO 9 – Una Raíz de Maldad**

"_Esta presencia…. Me afecta en maneras que no puedo entender. Este ki tiene algo muy familiar…" _

Picoro y Maiha llegaron pronto a las instalaciones del torneo. La oscuridad reinaba a tales horas de la madrugada.

Los dos guerreros encontraron pilares derrumbados y cenizas, junto con una densa nube gris de humo. Un edificio había sido destruido… y los alrededores olían a muerte.

-¿Qué… qué pasó aquí?

El silbido del viento los mantenía alertas. Maiha sentía un gran poder; aunque no podía definir su naturaleza malvada como Picoro.

-Escúchame bien, Maiha. Tienes que esconder tu ki. Lo mejor es que a partir de aquí tomemos caminos separados… por lo menos hasta que sepa qué está ocurriendo.

Maiha enganchó sus manos en la capa del nameku. -¿Lo dices en serio? ¡No me vas a dejar sola en este lugar tan horrible!

-No seas necia. Es peligroso que me acompañes.

-Pero te vas a quedar con toda la diversión... Oye, ¡recuerda que puedo ocultarme con facilidad! Si las cosas se ponen feas…

-No, Maiha. – Picoro levitó hasta la ventana del hospital, por donde Maiha y él salieron la primera vez. La bajó lentamente de sus brazos y la tomó de los hombros, con una cara seria.

-Tú te quedarás aquí. Yo me tengo que encargar de esto, solo.

-¿Crees que te voy a estorbar?

-Lo que creo es que ya te he causado muchos problemas. Es mi culpa que estés aquí... Y no me perdonaría que algo malo te vuelva a pasar.

La chica estuvo a punto de refutarle con mil argumentos. Sin embargo, al ver la preocupación y la gravedad en el rostro de Picoro, no tuvo palabras. Ambos cruzaron miradas, y ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Picoro… - la mujer bajó el mentón y dirigió la vista a las manos del namekusei, que seguían recargadas en sus hombros. Cuando despertó de su divago, ella las despegó bruscamente, casi con desprecio. – Espero que aún termines de cumplir tu promesa. Cuando todo esto termine… quiero mi esfera del dragón.

El extraterrestre no dijo nada, pero su expresión daba a entender un 'sí'. Pasaron unos segundos más, y el momento íntimo fue interrumpido por la percepción de un ki. Picoro dio la espalda a la peleadora y apoyó una pierna en el marco de la ventana, a punto de impulsarse para salir volando.

-¡Espera!- Maiha lo detuvo con un grito. Picoro no volteó a verla a la cara, pero sí quedó suspendido en aquella posición.

Hen Na Maiha era sumamente orgullosa como para admitir que por fin había perdonado a Picoro. Una parte de ella se renegaba a perdonar. Picoro estaba a punto de defender a sus seres queridos aún sabiendo en el fondo que su oponente era sangre propia. Maiha quería agradecerle por haber mostrado preocupación por ella. Eso quería en el fondo, pero justo en aquella íntima escena cuando Picoro la tomó de los hombros, perdió la guardia. Ella no estaba habituada a ése tipo de contacto… casi sintió como si hubiera sido su padre el que le decía esas palabras. Y su defensa se activó por inercia:

- No necesito que me cuides… Y mejor ni te empieces a encariñar conmigo, que sigo odiándote.

Picoro bajó su pierna del borde de la ventana. No daba la cara aún. Apretó los puños pero no hizo ningún movimiento brusco.

-No me importa lo que te pueda llegar a pasar. Lo único que a mí me importa es revivir a mi padre; por eso te he seguido hasta aquí. A mí me da lo mismo si te sacrificas por los demás, para mí siempre seguirás siendo un demonio.

Picoro movió la cabeza en reprobación. Luego apretó los dientes.

-Pues en ese caso, a mí también me da lo mismo si te mueres. Haz lo que quieras.

Picoro echó un salto por la ventana y, dejando un rayo luminoso tras de sí, emprendió el vuelo. Picoro sabía que Maiha no lo dijo en serio… que sólo estaba confundida y era demasiado imprudente como para darse cuenta. No obstante, sus palabras le hirieron. Él mismo dijo algo que no sentía en el fondo.

Él ya se había redimido, cambió su propio destino hacia uno que valiera la pena. Luchaba por una causa… al igual que Gokú lo hizo mientras seguía con vida. Pero Maiha no lo entendía.

En aquellos instantes de alta tensión, el que más le preocupaba a Picoro era Gohan. Y por eso debía protegerlo a como diera lugar.

* * *

><p>-¡Oh! – Duduk saltó de su trono. Sus ojos se iluminaron… su hermano había vuelto. - ¡Ésta es mi oportunidad! He esperado por tantos años.<p>

El príncipe demonio se colocó su capa y hombreras. Entonces, a un lado del imponente trono, abrió una caja con un inusual objeto: un diminuto frasco con el emblema de la familia del mal.

-Espero no verme forzado a utilizar este recurso. Confío en que entres en razón y te unas a mí, Picoro.

Guardó el contenedor dentro de su gi y recargó energías. Un fulgor amarillo se desprendió de su cuerpo.

Duduk emprendió el vuelo desde su guarida… en camino nuevamente a la ciudad. Estaba a punto de conocer a la reencarnación de su padre… a su hermano menor.

* * *

><p>Picoro se plantó en la plataforma de combate principal. Estaba seguro que el enemigo vendría a él, por lo que no había necesidad de buscarlo. El ki maligno se avecinaba, a gran velocidad.<p>

Mientras más intensa era la señal del ki de Duduk, Picoro perdía más la paciencia.

-¡Sal de una buena vez! – Picoro gruñó y expulsó sus filosas garras. Sus sentidos se aturdían como si estuviera siendo manipulado por una fuerza magnética. Sus extremidades se tensaban más y más.

"_Gohan… Gohan, responde. Soy Picoro._"- el alienígeno se comunicó telepáticamente.

…

"¡_Señor Picoro_!"- el joven se puso de pie violentamente. Todos notaron la forma en que Gohan reaccionó… sin razón alguna. Son Gohan no pronunció el más leve suspiro.

_-"¡Dígame que está bien, por favor! Nos preguntábamos si había desaparecido_."

_-"Yo estoy bien, Gohan. Es una larga historia… pero antes necesito que me digas qué está pasando."_

_-"Me alegra que esté a salvo."- _Gohan se alejó de su grupo de amigos, y salió a un balcón para tomar aire. _-¿No lo sabe? … Verá, un sujeto desconocido se apareció y mató a muchas personas… Lo estaba buscando a usted."_

_-"Eso pensé…"_ – Picoro reunió energías, previniendo que su oponente no sería uno ordinario.- _"¿Qué más?"_

-"_Se trata de un namekusei…_"- Gohan continuó con la peor parte de la historia. –"_Y, quizás esto le vaya a sonar muy raro… pero este demente dice ser su hermano._"

-¡! – Picoro exclamó de la sorpresa. - ¡Eso es mentira! ¡No tiene ningún sentido!

Picoro disipó totalmente la concentración y no pudo usar su telepatía otra vez. Ansiaba ordenarle a Gohan que no se acercara, que esta pelea le pertenecía a él; sin embargo, lo perdió.

De todos modos hubiera sido interrumpido, pues Duduk estaba por dar la cara al fin.

…

-¡El Señor Picoro está en aprietos! ¡Iré a ayudarlo!

Milk intentó frenar a su hijo, mas fue imposible.

* * *

><p>Vegeta y Bulma apenas se estaban enterando de lo ocurrido.<p>

-¿Un nameku? ¡Bah, yo creí que hablaban de un enemigo fuerte! Gohan puede partirlo en dos sin el menor esfuerzo… -, dijo el príncipe Saijayin.

-Vegeta… por favor ve a ayudar a los muchachos. ¡Te necesitan!- Bulma, tomó de la mano al pequeño Trunks y le suplicó a su esposo que hiciera algo bueno, para variar.

-No digas estupideces. Sería una pérdida de tiempo… Con un solo saijayin basta y sobra.

Krillin, Ten Shin Han y Yamcha opinaron igual. Con Picoro y Gohan la batalla estaba ganada. Duduk no tenía oportunidad contra ellos… Así que se quedaron con los demás.

* * *

><p>-Picoro es un tonto.<p>

Maiha tomó sus prendas del buró al lado de su cama. Fue un poco complicado puesto a que el mueble estaba destrozado por la mitad, por alguna extraña razón. Se vistió y de la basura cogió la cinta que las enfermeras le habían quitado. Estaba manchada por su propia sangre, aunque eso no le importó; aún así la utilizó para amarrar su cabello.

La mujer recargó sus brazos sobre el marco de la ventana. La noche era fría, como es costumbre después de una fuerte tormenta. Todavía chispeaban algunas gotas sobre el pavimento.

-Me pregunto qué estará haciendo…

En el fondo la guerrera sentía mucha culpa por las cosas que le dijo a Picoro. Fue cruel e injusta con él. Sí, le había hecho mucho daño en el pasado… pero por lo menos se había arrepentido. Trató de compensarlo con el entrenamiento, y aún faltaba la esfera del dragón que le prometió. Y lo mejor de todo es que su papá volvería a la vida.

Pensándolo dos veces… ella era la que le debía a Picoro. Él fue uno de los guerreros que protegió a este planeta de los Saijayins… y también del temible androide Cell. ¿No era eso motivo suficiente para perdonarle la deuda?

Maiha, con todo y su orgullo, era lo suficientemente humana para darse cuenta de que cometió un error. Lo último que Picoro merecía era que le llamaran 'demonio'… quizás a él le dolía tanto que le dijeran así, como a ella le dolía que le llamaran 'débil'.

-No dejes que te derroten.

La chica tenía un ardiente deseo por acudir al combate y ver el poder de Picoro en toda su extensión. Lo que ella conocía era tan solo la superficie. Seguramente iba a mostrar un despliegue de asombrosas técnicas y habilidades. No podía aguantar ni un minuto más encerrada en el hospital, como una niña indefensa.

-¡Por qué sigo aquí! ¡Desde cuando obedezco las órdenes de alguien! Tengo que ir y conocer al dueño de ese poder con mis propios ojos.

Antes de salir por la ventana, a la peleadora se le ocurrió una mejor idea. Sonrió enigmáticamente.

-No. No con mis propios ojos, necesariamente.

Maiha cerró sus ojos y juntó sus dedos índices en el punto que éstos se unían. Una chispa de color rojo se desprendió de ahí y Maiha frunció el ceño. Su expresión era una de suma concentración. Una gota de sudor descendió de su frente… estaba a punto de realizar una técnica muy poco practicada.

-Mmmmmm…. – la chica crujió sus dientes. Le estaba resultando extremadamente complicado infiltrarse en la mente de Picoro.

Una energía roja irradiaba de su cuerpo. Comenzó a flotar a unos centímetros del suelo y su cabello se elevó como por estática. Estaba a punto de lograrlo…

-¡Ahhh! – Maiha abrió sus párpados, y sus ojos estaban completamente blancos. La electricidad viajó a gran velocidad y llegó hasta el subconsciente de Picoro. Maiha tenía la boca abierta, como si su cerebro se hubiese fundido.

-Ahhhhhmmmm"– La mujer aún levitaba en el aire. Movía sus brazos de un lado a otro, en trance. Por la el color blanco que tomaron sus ojos, parecía que había perdido la visión.

Lo que en realidad ocurría, era que Maiha estaba viendo a través de los ojos de Picoro.

* * *

><p>-¡Ghhhhh! – Picoro sintió una descarga eléctrica dentro de su cabeza, y después de ello volvió a la normalidad. – "¿<em>Qué diantres fue eso<em>?"

_¡Whooooooosh! _Una ráfaga de viento se llevó el gorro de Picoro hasta el otro extremo de la plataforma. Su capa se alborotó y, antes de lo que se esperaba, la silueta de Duduk se plantó en frente de él.

El silencio fue sepulcral. Duduk y Picoro intercambiaron miradas con suma sutileza. Ambos eran casi idénticos. Las únicas diferencias notables eran la estatura y el tono de la piel. Por primera vez los hermanos estaban frente a frente.

-…

El viento soplaba con fuerza, y la lluvia se tupía. Las nubes cargadas estaban regresando por la corriente. Rodeándolos, dominaba la oscuridad.

-…

Duduk sonrió malévolamente. Sus colmillos y su lengua morada eran resguardados en una boca que emitía un silbido como de avispa.

-Hola, Picoro. Me da gusto conocerte.

-… - Picoro hizo su mejor esfuerzo por mantener la templanza y la serenidad.

-¿Eres así de frío con tu propia familia? No me hagas sentir mal… - La sangre de Picoro comenzaba a hervir. Su voz… ¡sus voces eran iguales!

-Por favor, seamos civilizados. – El demonio ofreció la palma de su mano como muestra de su 'camaradería'. Picoro hizo una mueca de desprecio y retrocedió un paso.

-No puedo creer que rechaces la mano de tu hermano.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre, bicho infernal? – Picoro, por instinto, abrió sus fauces, demostrándole que él también tenía colmillos y lengua morada.

-Soy Duduk, el Príncipe de los Demonios y Heredero al Trono del Gran Picoro Daimaku.

-Vaya título de nobleza…- el namek subió los ojos irreverentemente.

-Tú eres Picoro, igual que nuestro padre. Eres la reencarnación del mismísimo amo del mal… deberías estar orgulloso.

-¿Entonces por qué no te hincas ante mí? Siguiendo tu lógica… yo soy más importante que tú.

Duduk cambió totalmente su gesto; de uno se soberana superioridad a otro de indignación. Amenazó con sus garras y replicó:

-¡Ten más cuidado con lo que dices! ¡Tú fuiste tan solo un fragmento del gran poder de Picoro Daimaku! Yo fui su más duradera creación… yo soy su obra maestra.

Era indudable el hecho de que sus poderes estaban muy parejos. Para Picoro no tenía sentido en lo más mínimo. _"¡Yo tuve que fusionarme dos veces para adquirir este nivel! ¿De dónde sacaste tanta energía tú solo?_"

-He venido a hacerte una proposición, mi querido hermano.

-No gastes tu saliva, _enano_. No me interesa.

"¡¿_ENANO?_!"- Duduk se enfureció. "_Este inútil tenía que ser más alto que yo… ¡lo que me faltaba!_"

-Escucha con atención, Picoro Jr. Tú no perteneces a este mundo, no perteneces a la raza humana. Aún no hallo el motivo por el cual te volviste un defensor de la vida… ¿Qué te han dado éstos seres inferiores para merecerte?

-Me han dado un hogar, Duduk.

-¿Esto es a lo que tú llamas 'un hogar'? ¿Un 'hogar' en el cual eres temido y tienes que ocultar tus rasgos demoniacos sólo para no ser rechazado? ¡Escúchate a ti mismo, por favor!

-…

-¿Sabes por qué vestimos así? Por qué en cuanto los humanos nos ven, también ven el retrato de Picoro Daimaku. Tuve que ocultarme de la misma manera que tú… sólo para infiltrarme y conocer tu paradero.

Duduk arrancó de su cabeza el gorro que la cubría. La lanzó hasta el mismo extremo donde cayó el de Picoro.

-Estos humanos son despreciables…. Son criaturas repugnantes y sólo sirven como esclavos. ¡Te has cegado, hermano mío!

Picoro sentía en su corazón una llama… un fuego que se supone se había apagado hace tiempo. La llegada de este ser tan vinculado a él le estaba despertando instintos del pasado.

* * *

><p>-¿Señor Picoro? – El joven Gohan arribó a la plataforma de pelea un par de minutos después de que habló telepáticamente con su amigo. Conforme se fue aproximando a la escena, el ki de Picoro, y de su maligno némesis, era menos reconocible. Gohan estaba muy confundido.<p>

-Pero… ¡algo está mal! Su ki me trajo hacia esta dirección… ¡se supone que aquí debería estar!

La plataforma estaba quieta y completamente vacía. No había nadie más que Gohan.

-Yo creí que aquí estaban peleando. Mmm… ahora no puedo sentir el ki de ninguno. ¿Será que….?

Gohan exclamó - ¡¿Qué tal si ya se mataron los dos?

El joven saijayin reflexionó con detenimiento. Aquello no era posible puesto a que ni siquiera habían señales de alguna batalla. La arena de pelea estaba prácticamente intacta.

-Esto no me está gustando. Tendré que buscar en los alrededores…

* * *

><p>-¿Extraterrestres? ¡No me vengas con estos cuentos tan bobos! – Duduk reía después de que Picoro trataba de explicarle su verdadero origen.<p>

-Tú y yo pertenecemos a la raza llamada namekusei. Y nuestro planeta solía ser Namek. Hace cientos de años una catástrofe atmosférica se desató el planeta, y por tal motivo un nameku fue enviado a la Tierra para sobrevivir.

-¿Esperas que yo crea todas tus mentiras?

-¡Escucha, Duduk! Ese namekusei perdió la memoria y olvidó de dónde vino. Luego… se separó de su maldad para poder convertirse en el nuevo Kamisama. Eso ya lo sabes.

-¡No es cierto! Deja de decir tonterías o te arrancaré la lengua.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que NO somos demonios, Duduk! ¡Fuimos adoptados por la Familia del Mal, pero no somos descendientes de ella!

Duduk temblaba y su corazón se llenaba de ira. ¿Todo en lo que él creía era falso? ¿Y por qué Picoro sabía todas estas cosas? ¿Quién se lo dijo?

-Aunque lo que digas sea verdad… eso no cambia la situación. Tú y yo podemos dominar este planeta fácilmente. Nuestra raza, nameku, si así la quieres llamar… - Duduk hizo un gesto de soberbia, - es la más poderosa de todo el Universo. Los conquistaremos sin obstáculos.

-En eso te equivocas también.

-¿Uhh? – El nameku malvado clavó sus garras en su capa. Ya estaba harto de que se le contradijera.

-Hay una raza mucho más poderosa que la nuestra. Ellos son capaces de destruir planetas enteros de un solo ataque. No conocen el miedo, y viven para pelear… No sabes de lo que son capaces… Se llaman Saijayines.

-¡Más cuentos de extraterrestres! – Duduk soltó una vibrante carcajada. - ¿Y esos sujetos también decidieron hospedarse en la Tierra?

-Duduk… - eran demasiadas revelaciones para una misma noche, Picoro pensó, pero había que hacerlo entrar en razón. Quizás podría convencerlo de olvidar todas esas aberraciones de la dominación mundial. Muy en el fondo, no tenía deseos de matarlo.

-Tengo noticias para ti. Yo conozco en carne propia el poder de los Saiyajins. Yo peleé con uno hace mucho tiempo. Casi muero.

-… - La sonrisa de Duduk se disipó y dio lugar a un gesto de alerta.

-El saiyajin del que te hablo es… Son Gokú.

-¡SON GOKÚ! – el nameku de la mirada oscura gritó airado. - ¡TÚ PELEASTE CONTRA SON GOKÚ… ¿Y NO LO VENCISTE?

"_Picoro es una deshonra para nuestra familia. ¡Tuvo la oportunidad de eliminar al maldito Son Gokú…! Aquél que mató a mi padre…. No cumplió con su cometido….No se lo perdonaré… ¡JAMÁS!"_

-No tendré misericordia con una basura como tú. Cuando termine contigo, vas a arrodillarte ante tu amo… o sea yo, ¡El gran Duduk!

-No me subestimes, enano. – Picoro entrecerró los ojos. Se acomodó en la posición de pelea… El momento había llegado.

-….Ghhhh…. ¡ghhhh! ¡Grrraaaaahhhh!

* * *

><p>Los brazos de Hen Na Maiha temblaban. Era muy difícil mantener su energía al nivel necesario para seguir con su técnica. Ella veía lo mismo que los ojos de Picoro… como si estuviera encerrada en el cuerpo del nameku. Aunque no tenía ningún control sobre su voluntad.<p>

Al contrario… Maiha movía sus piernas y brazos en manera similar a como lo hacía Picoro. Lanzaba puños y patadas al aire, y se llevaba consigo toda la decoración del cuarto. Maiha luchaba por detenerse… pero esta técnica era demasiado complicada para ella. Nunca tuvo tiempo para perfeccionarla.

-¡Mmmmmm…. No no no! – la peleadora chocó contra una pared, siendo arrastrada como marioneta hasta el extremo izquierdo de la habitación.

Maiha se encendió como si hubiera un corto circuito en su interior. Luego, cayó exhausta al piso.

-¡Ouuuuh! ¡Lo perdí! – la chica jadeaba y masajeaba su cabeza, víctima de una jaqueca. – Es una pena… ¡ya que empezaba lo bueno!

"_Cuando estos tipos pelean sus poderes incrementan. No me imaginé que me costaría tanto trabajo mi truco…. Si lo repito me va a reventar la cabeza_."

Maiha quedó atrapada en el suspenso. Ella quería ver pelear a Picoro, y lo perdió justo en el momento de la verdad.

-No me voy a perder la diversión… No iba a desobedecerte Picoro, pero dadas las circunstancias… ¡Allá voy!

La chica se lanzó por la ventana sin pensarlo dos veces.

* * *

><p>"<em>No puede ser… ¡no están por ningún lado!... Esto no debería ser así<em>"

Gohan se rindió de buscar a los dos desaparecidos. Ni un poquito de sus kis eran perceptibles. Era inútil seguir intentando…

"_Espera…. Eso es…. Es un ki, que se acerca a mí. ¡Es un ki!_"

Gohan se decepcionó casi de inmediato. No era ni Picoro ni el otro nameku. Era un ki irreconocible.

El adolescente vislumbró a lo lejos la figura de una chica con cabello largo y oscuro descender al borde de la plataforma de pelea. La vió pegar unos brincos y gritar molesta. No escuchó bien sus palabras, pero pudo darse cuenta que estaba tan perpleja como él.

Poco a poco hizo memoria e identificó a la mujer.

-¡Oye, tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-…. ¿Quién me habla? – la guerrera se puso a la defensiva.

-Voltea. ¡Aquí estoy! – Gohan levantó los brazos. Se aproximó a la chica… a fin de cuentas no era una amenaza. – Eres la chica que peleó con el Sr. Picoro, ¿verdad?

-Este no es lugar para niños tontos como tú. Lárgate.

La humana tardó en darse cuenta que aquél chiquillo adolescente era ni más ni menos que Gohan. Gohan, el que ella fingió matar para enfadar a Picoro.

-Tú eres… ese chiquillo. – La mujer sabía lo poderoso que ese niño era, y se retractó de haberlo insultado. Sus ojos se redujeron y tapó su boca con sus manos. Luego rió nerviosamente y corrigió:

-He he. No me lo tomes a mal, Gohan… es que luego no se sabe en quién confiar.

-Oye… ¿sabes cómo me llamo? Qué raro…

-Ehm… sí, sobre eso…

Ahora fue Gohan el que se puso en alerta. La retó con la mirada y preguntó agresivamente:

-¡¿Tienes algo que ver con ese monstruo? Porque si es así….

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡Soy inocente, lo juro!- Maiha agitó los brazos y se ruborizó. – Soy buena… ¡Soy más buena que un león vegetariano! ¡No hay porqué ponerse tan rudo!

-Mmmmm…. – Esta chica parecía saber más de lo que aparentaba. – Te lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Estoy buscando a tu amigo verde. Se supone que está peleando aquí y ahora…. Pero…

- Entonces tú también los percibiste…– El hijo de Gokú dudó nuevamente de la extraña mujer… -¡Ya dime la verdad! ¡¿Eres una aliada de Duduk?

-¡QUE NO! ¡Yo no soy aliada de nadie! Sólo vine a ver la pelea… y después de eso, Picoro tiene que saldar cuentas conmigo.

- … Mejor deberías irte. Es muy peligroso para ti.

-¡Ahhhggg, ya dejen de decirme que es peligroso para mí! ¡Soy adulta, sé cuidarme, por el amor de Dios!

-Bueno, bueno… quédate.

Gohan y la muchacha se sentaron a pensar y darle explicación a este ilógico evento.

-¡Ellos estaban aquí! ¡Yo los ví! – Maiha le explicaba al joven Son – Estuvieron conversando sobre puras tonterías, Picoro y ese tal Duduk. El bobo no sabía nada de Namek ni de los Saijayins.

-Ya veo… ¿Y tú por qué sabes de todas estas cosas?

-Pues… Es una larga historia. No tiene caso que te lo cuente.

-Los humanos comunes no deben saber de esto. ¡De seguro no eres la única que se enteró!

-¡Ghhhh! ¡YO NO SOY UNA HUMANA COMÚN! Para que lo sepas, yo poseo habilidades únicas… Así que más cuidado con lo que dices. Y no te alarmes… nadie más se ha enterado de ustedes los Saijayins.

-Espero que lo que digas sea verdad…. Y, ¿qué más pasó?

Maiha recapituló en silencio y continuó:

-Parece que el tal Duduk quería convencer a Picoro de unírsele. Dice que los humanos seremos sus esclavos… ¡Ha! ¡Que lo intente!

-… Picoro jamás se juntaría con ese canalla.

-Picoro estaba muy nervioso. Sus poderes son iguales… eso creo. Y… luego iniciaron una pelea. Ahí fue cuando los perdí de vista.

-¿Desaparecieron, así nada más?

-Sí. Yo los veía desde lejos… y por eso me acerqué hasta aquí. Es extraño…

-¡Esto está mal! ¡Ya no puedo tolerar a ese sujeto!

-…

Ambos jóvenes esperaron en silencio, hasta que…

-Ah, y se me olvidaba… - Maiha se dirigió a Gohan para contarle algo más. –Duduk se enojó mucho con tu amigo porque no mató al guerrero Son Gokú. Obviamente este dichoso Gokú mató al primer Picoro Daimaku, y se suponía que alguno de ellos dos acabara con él.

-Así es. Picoro en un principio quería vengar la muerte de su padre… pero nunca fue realmente malo. Yo creo que nunca tuvo verdaderos deseos de dominar el mundo… él tenía en el fondo un corazón bueno. Y mi papá también lo sabía… por eso terminaron siendo amigos.

-¿Tu padre? ¿Tu padre? Eres hijo de… **¿Gokú?** ¡Claro, ¿cómo no lo imaginé? Tiene mucho sentido…

Maiha meditó unos segundos la nueva información. - ¿Picoro te cuida tanto porque eres el hijo de Son Gokú?

-He, he… bueno, más o menos. Cuando Picoro me entrenó, aún no se llevaba bien con mi papá. Es más, ¡hasta lo mató!

-¿Lo… mató? ¿Y lo dices con tanta ligereza? – Maiha no pudo controlar su impulso de ira al saber que Picoro mató al papá de alguien más, además del de ella.

-No tuvo opción. Incluso sabía que mi papá reviviría con las esferas.

-Ahh…

-Luego de eso… el Señor Picoro me llevó a la selva para entrenarme. -Gohan sonrió al evocar memorias tan atesoradas para él. –Ahí descubrí que era un tipo genial. Era bastante exigente, pero un gran maestro. Se volvió en algo así como mi héroe de la infancia.

-Exigente… ya lo creo. – Maiha se rió para sí misma.

-Me di cuenta que Picoro estaba muy solo. Le hacía falta un amigo.

Maiha meditó nuevamente: "_Ahora entiendo por qué Picoro estima tanto a Gohan_."

-No sé porqué te estoy confiando todo esto. Apenas y te conozco.- Gohan cuestionó a la chica, o más bien se cuestionó a sí mismo.

-Soy buena sacándole los secretos a la gente. – Maiha le guiñó un ojo.

Ya había pasado una hora de que los dos jóvenes se sentaron a charlar. Aún no había rastro de los dos hermanos namekusei. Sus presencias fueron borradas absolutamente de la Tierra.

**_... Continuará..._**

**¡Disculpen la tardanza! Es que salí de vacaciones y no tuve nada de tiempo para seguir escribiendo. Lo menos que podía hacer era dejarles un capítulo largo para cubrir mi ausencia :) Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Saludos y por favor comenten!**


End file.
